All Because of a Horse Drawn Carriage
by 0-0whut0-0
Summary: A terrible accident lands Feliciana in a place where she must choose between love and her family. A bad day becomes worse for Lovina, however maybe some good came out of it. Alfred has been in love for half his life, and so has Alice... If only they would tell each other. Madeline seems to have everything figured out, if only Gilbert's mother wouldn't stand in her way.
1. Chapter 1

_A woman sat with her back against an enormous willow tree, a book open on her lap. Her hair was of the brightest auburn, and it brushed her face as the cool winds blew from the north. She closed her honey colored eyes and smiled. Thunder rumbled in the distance._

 _She heard something shuffle behind her, and she turned to see a small girl with the blondest hair and the bluest eyes smiling at her._

" _Mama?"_

 _The woman smiled kindly and pat the ground next to where she sat, shutting the book. Another roll of thunder made the little girl jump, but the woman took her in her arms and looked to the sky. She wasn't afraid anymore._

 _..._

Feliciana was huddled up in the far corner of the orphanage as a thunderstorm raged on outside, the loud booms rattled the windows and the rain dripped through a few leaks in the ceiling into buckets. The blanket she had wrapped around herself and a few other younger children was thin and scratchy, but it was the biggest one they had, and it would have to work for now.

She held two small boys close to her chest. Emil, a pale blonde boy, shook slightly but seemed to be faring pretty well considering he was only seven. Leon on the other hand was shivering terribly. His tiny hands fisted themselves in Feliciana's clothes and he hid his pudgy face in her chest, as if that would stop the storm. Each time a lightning strike lit up the small room he would squeak and try to bring himself closer. Feliciana was doing everything she could for him, but she herself was shaking like a leaf.

The thunder boomed once again, shaking the old disheveled building, and everyone flinched. Emil hugged Feliciana, and her him in their fear. Tori, a pretty young girl with short brown hair, was attacked by a shrieking Feliks. The previous owner of the orphanage, Feliciana's grandfather, had found them three years ago going through the garbage. Once she had brought them home and cleaned them up, a venture that took at least four hours they were so filthy, she could see how brilliant and beautiful Feliks green eyes shone, and how strong Tori was in her young age. Tori had also become close to 13 year old Eduard and a timid and shy 11 year old Raivis, much to Felik's chagrin.

Feliciana and her older sister, Lovina, ran and owned the orphanage now that their grandfather was no longer alive, along with their longtime friend Alice Kirkland. They would be here now, but Alice also worked at a bar and Lovina at the town's bakery, leaving Feliciana and the kids alone. In the middle of an extremely violent thunderstorm.

"F… Feli! Are y… you okay?" Emil asked, looking up at Feliciana with huge violet eyes, who had her eyes tightly shut and was a strange white color.

"Y…yes. I'll b…be o… okay…" Feliciana stuttered. She wished her sister was here to protect her from the loud thunder and bright lightning. Even Alice, whom she was slightly scared of, would be better than nothing!

"Don't worry Feliciana. We'll be alright." Madeline said, then smiled. "If you hear the thunder, it means the lightning didn't hit you." She finished.

Madeline was Feliciana's age at 18. She had a soft voice and soft features and bright violet eyes. She sat beside Natalia, the most mature ten year old Feliciana had ever met. Where Madeline's features were soft, hers were sharp, and though she was still young, Feliciana could already see how beautiful she would become later in life.

"That reeeally doesn't help… VE!" Feliciana shrieked as thunder once again made its presence known. Feliciana loved Madeline and all, but sometimes the things she said were not helpful at all. Suddenly the front door flew open blowing out all of the candles and drenching Feliciana and the others.

"I'LL SHUT THE DOOR BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!" Alfred, Madeline's loud and obnoxious twin brother, proclaimed as he stood up and struck a 'heroic' pose, that no one could see because it was so dark, but he didn't seem to mind. He made his way quickly to the door. With a large amount of effort he finally shut the door and bolted it, plunging the orphanage into complete darkness. "I can't see!" His voice said loudly. He began trying to pick his way through the beds and the darkness to rejoin the others. Judging by the many loud crashes and thumps he fell about four times before he finally got back to the rest of them, tripping over Natalia in the process. "OH! Sorry little buddy!" Alfred said, messing with her hair.

"Alfred! That's, like, _my_ hair! You're ruining it!" Feliks whined.

"OH! HAHAHA! Sorry!" Alfred yelled messing with Feliks' hair again.

"Al… T… that's m…me." Raivis said nervously.

Alfred continued to pet and prod his friends and sibling until Madeline grasped his hand in her own, perhaps a little harder than necessary.

"Maybe you should stop touching people." Madeline said. You could hear the amusement, and slight anger, in her soft voice. Then she turned to Feliciana's general direction. "I know what could help you through this storm Feli." She said.

"Ve?" Feli asked with a tremor in her voice as another, slightly quieter roll of thunder came down.

"You could light some candles and go cook or paint or something." Madeline said with a smile. "I know that that's what you did when you were younger, and it seemed to calm you down." At the mention of cooking or painting, Feliciana finally opened her golden brown eyes.

"I am a little hungry." Tori said quietly. "And I can find the matches for the candles." She added. With that she hopped up and began her search for the matches. She only tripped about two times until finally a light exploded then quickly dimmed as she lit the three candles nearest to her, illuminating her pale face and bright blue eyes in a soft light. She then moved to light the other candles around the orphanage, while Feliciana began to move to the small kitchen, grabbing another box of matches on her way to light the kitchen candles and the stove.

"Let's see…" Feliciana said aloud to herself while looking at the ingredients she had. "We have flour, tomatoes, olive oil, some herbs… OH good! We also have eggs." She said happily. With these few ingredients she could make pasta. She soon forgot about the storm as she set to work on the rigorous task of making pasta from scratch. She loved making pasta. Usually Lovina would make the sauce, because it was much better than Feliciana's, but since she wasn't here Feliciana would have to do it. She was so immersed in her work, that she didn't see Leon come into the kitchen. He climbed onto an old stool they kept in the corner of the small, but practical, kitchen, his small bare feet dangling above the clean tiled floor. He coughed a little to let Feliciana know of his presence.

Feliciana looked over slightly startled. "Oh, hello Leon! You startled me…. How are you?" Feliciana asked nicely, turning back to the pasta. She was met with silence. Now Leon didn't speak much in the first place, but would usually answer a simple question. Feliciana looked over at him once again. She noticed he was sitting in what everyone had come to call his "last- defense- position". He had his head down, so that his uneven bangs covered his eyes. "Leon?" Feliciana asked, putting the lid on the pot after she was sure that it would be okay, then walked over to where the young Asian was sitting. "Are you alright?" She asked gently. She knelt down in front of him so that they would be eye level. Leon shrunk away, ducking his head even more. Feliciana gently cupped her hands on his small face and brought it up to look at her in the eyes. Leon had tear streaks staining his slightly red face. And there were more tears on the way. Then it all fell into place in Feliciana's head. Leon's parents died in a thunderstorm only two months ago. He was still haunted by nightmares, and was left terrified of thunderstorms.

The six year old finally broke down, his carefully composed face crumpling. "I miss them… so *sniff* much… w…why did t…they have to die!" He cried. "It's not fair!" He yelled through his sobs. He flung himself at Feliciana, wrapping his small slender arms around her shoulders, and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his hot tears soaking through her dress.

Feliciana sighed before she answered, her heart heavy. "I don't have an answer to why bad things happen to good people, especially children." She said softly, wrapping her tanned arms around Leon's small, trembling body. "But what I do know is that they are together wherever they are and that they feel no pain anymore. They are watching over you, and will always be with you. The very same way my grandfather is looking over Lovi and me. You must look towards the future, and live for them." She whispered. Leon tightened his arms around her neck and nodded into it. They stayed like that until Leon's breathing evened and his arms loosened. Feliciana picked up the sleeping child, and went to the living room and placed him into his bed.

The orphanage had a small loft that just barely fit the three caretakers beds and the one wardrobe the three of them shared. The loft was open like a balcony, and looked into what was supposed to be the living room. Instead of holding couches and chairs, it held the children's beds. There were ten beds in all. One of the beds were unoccupied at the moment as they only had nine children at the time. Then there was the small open space that led into the small kitchen, attached was a small bathroom. In the kitchen there was a tiny dining room table that all 12 of them managed to fit at. It wasn't much but it was home. After Feliciana tucked Leon in, she went back to finish the pasta. She stirred it absentmindedly as she thought. She herself wondered why death and pain had to happen. Why did mothers and fathers die or leave their children. What had they done to deserve abandonment of any kind? Feliciana sighed. 'I suppose that's just the way it is'. She thought to herself.

It took her another 20 minutes to make the sauce for the fresh, and perfectly done, pasta. Feliciana smiled to herself. As soon as she put the 10 plates (saving enough for Lovina and Alice) on the table, the other nine were already there, digging into their early dinner. Feliciana glanced at Leon, who had a slight bed head and his eyes were a little puffy, who in turn blushed and gave her a tiny rare smile. Feliciana smiled widely back. For now… All was right with the world.

...

 **So. This is going to be a reboot of the original. There are going to be some differences, but a lot of things are going to change if you have by chance read this story before I decided to redo this. If you haven't read the original, then don't you worry your pretty little heads!**

 **CHARACTERS:**

 **Feliciana: N. Italy (18)**

 **Lovina: S. Italy (20)**

 **Alice: England (21)**

 **Madeline: Canada (18)**

 **Alfred: 'Merica (18)**

 **Tori: Lithuania (12)**

 **Feliks: Poland (13)**

 **Leon: Hong Kong (6)**

 **Emil: Iceland (7)**

 **Eduard: Estonia (13)**

 **Raivis: Latvia (11)**

 **Natalia: Belarus (10)**

 **Grandpa: Rome (Deceased)**

 **I do not own Hetalia**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia

"Stupid… bastard… boss…" Lovina grumbled as she made her way home after a long, hot, and difficult day of work. She had been forced work overtime because she mouthed off to one of the customers, now she was walking home in the pouring rain. At the thunder had receded. She was already soaked completely through, and she was only half- way home. What made it worse was the fact that she still had sugar and flour on her from her work at the bakery, so she was sticky _and_ wet. Oh, and _very_ angry. So angry that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, as she was too busy kicking the ground and cursing her boss.

"AH! WATCH OUT!" A deep male voice called out. Too late. Lovina and the man, who for some reason was carrying a vat of tomato sauce, slammed into each other, effectively covering both of them in the red substance. Lovina managed to stay standing, but was now shaking with downright rage. She tried to take a few deep breaths to try to control her temper. The man just stood there, staring at Lovina with his mouth hanging open, until he remembered his manners and began apologizing. "I am so sorry miss! Are you alright?" He blabbered in a thick Spanish accent.

Lovina couldn't take it anymore. First a customer had said the bread she made was burned, when clearly, it was just slightly darker than normal, so Lovina tried to explain that to her… maybe a little louder than necessary, but still. Then, because of that little incident, her boss made her work two extra hours with no pay. She had to walk home in the pouring rain, and now she was covered in tomato sauce! 'And this tomato bastard won't shut up!' She thought to herself. She couldn't see much of what he looked like through the sauce, but what she did see that he had bright beautiful green eyes that could rival Feliks'. He still kept blabbering, and blabbering, and BLABBERING! The anger boiled up in Lovina's stomach as she finally exploded. "OH! I'M FINE AND DANDY! I LOVE BEING COVERED IN FUCKING TOMATO SAUCE AND WALKING HOME IN THE RAIN!" She screamed, shutting the man up quickly. He didn't expect a women to have such foul language. Then again he had never met a women like Lovina. Lovina was practically bouncing with anger as she continued "I LOVE WORKING FOR TWO HOURS MORE THAN NECESSARY! I LOVE MISSING MY SIESTA!" She covered her mouth with her red stained hand, blushing profusely, for telling a complete stranger of her daily siestas. She felt tears of frustration prick her hazel eyes. She stomped off before she could embarrass herself more by sobbing in front of him, leaving the bewildered green eyed man standing alone. He stared at her back as she walked off.

"Hey Antonio! Hurry it… WHAT HAPPENED!" He heard his friend yell close by. Antonio felt a wide grin spread across his face. Oh, Francis was gonna love this one.

...

"Of course the damn door is locked!" Lovina huffed before she went about knocking. She berated herself for forgetting her keys in the house that morning. This just was not her day.

"I got it!" She heard Tori say, her sweet voice muffled through the wooden door. She heard the lock click before the small brunette opened the door. Tori's eyes widened as she took in the sight of a very angry, very wet, and very red (in more ways than one) Lovina. Tori knew better than to ask what had happened to Lovina, especially when she could basically see the annoyance practically rolling off of her. Tori stepped back to let her guardian in, her mouth gaping open. Lovina stomped inside, water mixed with sauce dripping off of her and onto the floor in thick plops. A gawking Feliks came and stood next to the nervous Tori. Even though she was the most angry she had ever been, she could see Feliks trying, and failing, to grab Tori's hand as she flung off her sticky apron, not caring where it landed.

Tori cleared her throat before walking up to Lovi and sat her down on the unused bed. She then knelt and took off Lovino's black, soaked boots, then carefully took her filthy apron from the floor where it had landed. Tori took the apron, and dropped it into the basket next to the back door. Lovino noticed that Feliks' eyes never left Tori. If she wasn't so infuriated, she would have thought it was cute.

"Come on Lovi. Let's get you into a bath." Tori said, grabbing Lovina's cold hands and leading her up the stairs to the loft. Lovino grumbled some sort of agreement as they went up the rickety steps. Lovina glanced over her shoulder, and the look on Feliks' face could only be described as one thing: jealousy.

Feliks watched them go up the stairs. He watched _her_ to be precise. 'How can I make her look after me like that?' He thought to himself. 'How can I get her to smile like that for _me_?' He let out a frustrated sigh as he plopped face first onto his bed. 'How can I make her love me as much as I love her?' He thought, feeling his heart clench with frustration and sadness. His last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of his beautiful, perfect, gentle Lithuanian princess.

...

Madeline was outside trying to save the clothes from further water damage. The wind was starting to pick up, making her light blue dress billow, but at the same time stick uncomfortably to her knees. To make things easier, she had tied her hair back into a ponytail with a silver ribbon. She was almost finished, when the last sheet went flying away with a suddenly powerful gust of wind. "Ah! No! Please come back!" She exclaimed dropping the heavy basket she was carrying that held all the other waterlogged clothes and sheets. She started to chase after the rogue sheet, and was soon out of the yard. She would have run faster, if she wasn't weighed down by her wet heavy clothes.

Before she knew it, she ended up in the outskirts of the town square where all of the shops were located, and where the richer part of town with more houses. She'd lost sight of the light blue sheet, and was searching desperately for it. As she looked around, she heard wet smacking sound, then a few seconds later, riotous laughter. She turned toward the sound of the laughter and gasped. She saw three men, two of which were doubled over in laughter. The third (whom she assumed was a man because of how tall he was) was the only one standing up straight… With a wet, light blue sheet on his head covering his face. She hesitantly walked over to the three men, and timidly cleared her throat to get their attention.

The two laughing men turned toward her, tears in their eyes. One of them had brown curly hair and bright green eyes… and his clothes were stained with what looked suspiciously like… tomato sauce? The other was slightly shorter and had blond wavy hair, that was tied back with a purple ribbon and had stubble on his chin. He had a smile on his face that made Madeline want to cover herself up with her arms, but she held her arms still. The blond one spoke first, coming closer to Madeline.

"What is a beautiful _fille_ like you doing in this rain?" He asked with a thick French accent, quickly getting over his laughing fit. He took Madeline's small cold hand in his and lifted it to his lips. Madeline squeaked and pulled her hand away blushing. The blond looked confused, like no one had ever refused him before.

"Francis, mi amigo, maybe you should introduce yourself before trying to seduce the poor girl." The green eyed boy said, patting Francis' shoulder sympathetically. He turned to Madeline and bowed, making the leftover sauce in his hair drip onto his shoes. "My name, miss, is Antonio." He straightened back up and flashed her a brilliant smile. She couldn't help but smile back. "The perv is Francis." He continued, pointing at the pouting Frenchman. Francis kicked Antonio quite hard in the shin in return. He grimaced and hopped on one foot as he turned to talk to the man in the sheet. "Gil, come introduce yourself to this pretty lady." He grunted. Then he looked to Francis and attacked him.

The man finally took the sopping sheet from his head, uncovering his face. Madeline stopped breathing when she saw how… beautiful… the man was. He had silver hair that was sticking up at odd angles from the sheet. He had the palest skin Madeline had ever seen, even paler than herself. Then there were the eyes. The man had ruby red eyes that seemed to stare right through her. They stared at each other for a good ten seconds before the, now blushing, man extended his hand towards her. "I am the awesome Gilbert." He explained smiling. At his voice, Madeline snapped out of her trance and took his surprisingly warm hand and shook it. Her heart fluttered at the contact. 'Weird'. She thought to herself. Then, after letting go of Gilbert's hand, she turned and curtsied to all three men, Antonio and Francis finally done with their fight.

"Madeline." She said. "U…um. That is my sheet." She said nervously pointing at the sheet in Gilbert's arms. "It flew away while I was trying to save the clothes from the rain." She explained when she was met with three confused faces.

"OH! I see! Here ya go." Gilbert said, handing her the waterlogged sheet, his stomach doing back flips when their hands brushed each other's. Francis and Antonio exchanged knowing glances. They stood in an awkward silence, Madeline and Gilbert not looking at each other, for fear of blushing. Then suddenly he thought of something. "Do you want the awesome me to walk you home, Birdie?"

Confusion crossed Madeline's face. "Birdie?" She inquired cocking her head to the side. Gilbert found the gesture utterly adorable. He blushed again. He couldn't believe he let the name slip. How UNAWESOME of him. He recovered quickly however. You know. Because he was awesome like that.

"Somebody as awesome as you deserves an awesome nickname!" He shouted.

"You think I'm awesome?" She asked quietly almost to herself as her cheeks reddened.

"YEAH!" Gilbert shouted a little louder than necessary. Madeline looked up at him a smirked, making his heart skip.

"I guess you could walk me home. If it doesn't trouble you!" She said quickly.

"Not at all! Nothing can trouble the awesome me!" He said with his thick German accent. He ushered the girl forward, and looked over his shoulder at his two friends. They both gave him huge smiles and a thumbs up. He turned back around and looked at Birdie's back, smiling gently. 'Today's going to be better than I thought!"

...

As soon as Tori got Lovina up the stairs and into a much needed bath, she prepared a nightgown for the stressed out guardian, and made Lovi's bed. Once she was finished, she walked over to the banister overlooking the 10 smaller beds. She giggled when she saw Feliks fast asleep with his face in the pillows. He was so cute. And handsome. And unique. And amazing. And inspiring. And all the other fantastic and beautiful things that could exist in the universe. At least that's what Tori thought. But she could never tell him that. He didn't like her like that. Right? He only saw her as a sister, and nothing more… right? She shook her head, and put her attention back on Feliks, who had turned over and was facing the loft, with a peaceful smile on his pretty face.

Tori finally descended the stairs, cringing every time one of them creaked. She quietly padded over to Feliks' sleeping form. She smiled to herself, and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his smooth precious forehead. She blushed when he let out a content sigh, then smirked as she noticed he was still wearing his shoes. Tori gently took off his light brown shoes and placed them on the floor in front of his bed. Then she grabbed his light pink (don't ask) blanket, and pulled it up to his chin, and brushed her thin fingers through his golden hair, and worked her way down to cup his warm cheek. Her whole face turned a heavenly shade of red as Feliks seemed to lean into her small hand. Her heart felt as though it might leap out of her chest when his pale hand came out of the blanket, and held her hand to his cheek, intertwining their fingers.

When the front door's handle began to turn, and Tori gasped and ripped her hand away. The sudden loss of contact made Feliks moan unhappily and frown. Tori dove for her bad, right next to his, and buried her face in the pillow to hide her crimson face from the intruder. It took every ounce of her willpower not to scream like a small school- girl. After she heard the door shut, she was hit with a sudden wave of lethargy, making her fall asleep, still thinking about the events that had just occurred.

...

Alice walked in to find the two 12 year olds, both fast asleep in their adjacent beds, with their day clothes on. She peeled off her soaked black work boots and green wool coat before entering the living area. 'I smell like alcohol.' She thought to herself, crinkling her nose. But smelling of sweat and alcohol was nothing new to Alice, as she owned and worked at a bar. She made her way over to the sleeping Lithuanian and carefully pulled off her black boots, before tucking her in with her light green worn out blanket. 'I wonder where everyone else is.' She thought to herself. She was mostly surprised that she hadn't been bombarded with questions about her day and whatnot by a certain American. She wandered into the kitchen, to find something to eat as she had not eaten since the morning, and it was now about eight o'clock in the night.

As soon as she walked in she rolled her eyes "Of course." She whispered. Eily, Natalia, Feliciana, and Alfred were draped over the dining room table, out cold, with Hong curled up (adorably) in the middle. Raivis and Eduard, Alice noted, were both, also asleep, in the middle of the kitchen floor. She smiled to herself as she smoothly picked up Hong and put him into his bed, and after tucking him in returned to pick up, with more effort, seven year old Emil and move him to his bed next to Hong's. She once again returned to the kitchen and whispered "Natalia, Raivis, Eduard… Go to your beds." While jostling the children a little. All three of them dazedly walked to their beds, Raivis hitting the wall on the way. Alice knew better than to wake Feliciana up from her slumber. If Feliciana was woken up, so was the she- devil. So instead she turned to Alfred.

She had to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen i.e. the questions and the hugs. She took a deep steadying breath. "Alfred?" She said quietly. She lightly shook Alfred, who opened a dazed blue eye.

"Ali?" He asked not lifting his head off the table.

"It's Alice, love." She said gently, sitting next to him, rubbing his back with her small hands. "What is it, Alfred?" She asked.

"You're finally hooome." He said closing his eye again. "How… How was your day, Ali?" He asked, his voice slurring. Alice smiled and ran her free hand through his sandy blond hair. She couldn't tell him about her day. Like usual, she had had a terrible day filled with drunk people, sexist remarks (for being a girl, and working), and drunken sexist remarks. And of course there were those three idiots who always came back every day to make the worst remarks. She didn't want to worry Alfred. So, like usual, she avoided his question.

"You need another haircut." She told him. He didn't really need one. Alice preferred his hair long actually. It made him look more grown up with it long. Alfred's face became one of confusion and annoyance, even with his eyes closed.

"Why do you… always do that?" His blue eyes opening slowly to look blearily at Alice, making her heart stutter. "D…Do what?" She stuttered, even though she already knew the answer.

"Avoid the question. I ask the same one every day, yet you always avoid it. Why is that?" He asked slowly. Alice was taken aback, surprised that Alfred paid that much attention. That anyone would pay that much attention to her. Usually when she avoided the question, Alfred would just keep on being his obnoxious usual self. "Ali? Are you okay? Why are you crying?!" Alfred exclaimed, his face plastered with worry as he finally lifted it off the table, suddenly alert. Alice gasped and her hands flew to cover her face. She hadn't realized she was crying, but found herself not being able to stop. She couldn't believe she had started crying. She hadn't cried in years. She felt Alfred's warm hands on her small wrists as he tried to pull her hands away from her hot face as she resisted.

"Alice." Alfred said softly and she finally relented and moved her hands away from her red tear streaked face. Alfred felt his heart break. He hated seeing her like this. Broken and in turmoil, tears in her beautiful emerald eyes. He hadn't seen her like this in a while, not since four years ago, when she first came to the orphanage. Sure, he always saw the inner turmoil she was constantly going through, but she hadn't cried openly in a long, long time. She must have been at her breaking point. "Oh, Ali." He whispered. He snaked his muscular arm around her thin waist and easily pulled her onto his lap. Alice automatically wrapped her arms around his thick waist, and nuzzled her face into his hard chest. He put his lips on the top of her golden hair, and inhaled the scent of his Ali. She smelled only slightly of alcohol, but more like leather and Earl Gray Tea. The smell he had known and grown to love for a long time. "Please tell me." He said into her hair, closing his tired eyes.

Alice was silent for a while, until she let out an almost inaudible sigh. "I…I… Had a terrible day…. And, Alfred, there are times when I hate my life, and question why I keep going on." She whispered. It wasn't new information to Alfred, but his heart still clenched and his arms tightened around her. This was the way it used to be daily four years ago. Alice crying and Alfred comforting her. It hadn't been this way for a good year and a half though. 'She must be struggling with so much then.' Alfred thought to himself.

"Why?" He asked gently, tears pricking his eyes, even though he already knew.

"Because… First my parent get k…killed. Then I get put into one foster home after another, after another because no one wants an angry child with a foul mouth and no room for happiness in their heart. Or for anything else for that matter." She added. Alfred just tightened his arms around her even more. This is where she usually stopped. But tonight she kept going. "I was so angry at everyone and everything. E…even though I was only 17 I began to drink heavily…. I…I even t…tried to drink my….myself to de…death Alfred!" She cried, sounding terrified. That was new information to Alfred. He didn't know she tried to go that far. He closed his eyes as the tears began to fall down his face. Alice buried herself deeper into the 18 years old's chest. He hated that that the only girl he had ever truly loved, had hated herself that much. That anyone had made her hate herself that much. Even though he didn't want to, he asked for the rest of the story anyway.

"Then what happened? After it didn't work?" He asked gently. His heart flipped as he felt her smile a little in his chest.

"I woke up in a bed here. And met so many wonderful people. And learned that even someone like me could be loved." She tightened her grip. "And I learned to love… people again." She added quickly. Alfred remembered meeting Alice for the first time. He really remembered how unhappy she seemed, and how she would always cry at the tiniest things. And that was simply unacceptable for 14 year old Alfred. So he did everything in his power to make her happy, to smile. And in doing this, he fell head- over - heels in love with her. That was four years ago. Even now his feelings remained unchanged.

"Do you still hate yourself?" Alfred asked. Alice hesitated for only a second before shaking her head 'no'.

"Well, not as much." She added truthfully. Alfred kissed the top of her head, and slowly rocked her.

"See. You aren't at your happy ending yet, Ali. We've got to keep working to make it become reality." He cooed. Then more fiercely added "Oh! And if those jerks keep bothering you at the bar, then I'll take care of them!" He then tilted his head down to talk into her ear, making Alice shudder at his hot breath. "If there is ever anything on your mind, anything at all, tell me okay?" She nodded drowsily, not even noticing that she never told him about the guys at the bar. They sat there for another ten minutes until they both fell asleep. Feliciana sighed happily, blissfully unaware of what had just happened.

...

Madeline would have been home sooner, if she and Gilbert could stop finding distractions. First they stopped by a café to get some warm tea, and dry a little by the fire. As they sat, they made small talk, asking about each other's favorite things. Gilbert found it very difficult not to stare at Madeline. He had never met anyone so kind, or so… beautiful. He loved the way her curls framed her soft- featured face perfectly. He loved the way her voice sounded, especially her bell- like laugh. And she had the most adorable habit of cocking her pretty little head to the side when she was confused. And he absolutely adored her eyes. They were an interesting shade of blue, almost making them look violet. They were breathtaking.

When they left the café, Gilbert led Madeline to the small park at the town's center. It was mostly deserted because of the rain. When Madeline got cold and began to shiver, he gave her his coat, saying "The awesome me never gets cold." When she protested. As it was beginning to get dark, they made their way down the street towards the orphanage, when Madeline was struck with a sudden thought. What if Gilbert thought of her differently if he found out she was an orphan? She suddenly stopped, making a smiling Gilbert come close to running her over. But he was too awesome for that.

"Birdie? You okay?" He asked sounding concerned. She turned around, blushing like crazy. Gilbert felt his stomach flip.

She coughed before she answered. "Um… Y…yeah. I'm fine. Um. I can walk home from here… By myself." She stuttered.

"You sure?" Gilbert asked, lifting a silver eyebrow.

"YES!" Madeline said quickly. She muttered a quick thank you before turning around and running away. Gilbert was thoroughly confused. Last he checked there weren't any homes over on that side of the town. Unless you counted the orphanage. He only shrugged his shoulders before going to fixing his coat…. Which he forgot to get from Madeline. But instead of going after her, he smiled at the prospect of seeing his Birdie again. 'She would surely try to give the coat back… wouldn't she?' He thought, before shrugging his shoulders once more, and practically skipped away, back to his own home on the other side of town.

…

While Madeline was running home in the now, thankfully, drizzling rain, she ran into a young boy, who just smiled and said "Hellooo!" before going on his merry way. (A/N: My brother wanted to be part of the story. -.-)

By the time she finally crossed the threshold of the orphanage, she slammed the door shut. She was gasping for breath, her face flushed, and her clothes damp from the rain. She took a last calming breath finally able to control her erratic breathing, then turned around to lock the old warped wood door. When she turned back around, Maddie literally jumped four feet off the ground and yelped.

For there was Lovina standing three feet away, free from the tomato sauce, although she couldn't get the smell to go away completely no matter what she did. She had her tan arms crossed over her chest, and her brown eyebrow up near her hairline, her hair damp from the bath, her old nightgown on. "So… Maddie… Where have you been?" Lovina asked, slowly walking forward. She was clearly not happy that Maddie had missed curfew.

Maddie gulped. "Uhm… Uh… I…" She stuttered, clutching her rapidly beating heart, a cherry red blush spreading across her cheeks. She quickly glanced down at the sheet she still had wrapped in her arms for a split second. "I… was doing… Laundry?" Maddie finished trying (and failing) to sound convincing. Lovina nodded slightly, clearly not at all convinced.

"Hm. Were you now?" Lovi asked, cocking her head to the side in mock confusion. Maddie nodded vigorously. Lovina took another step closer. The two girls were only a foot apart now. "Dear Mattie. Where did you get that coat? I know that it isn't yours. I've never seen it before." They were centimeters apart now. Mattie kept looking everywhere but Lovi's brown accusing eyes. "Maddie?" Then she made the grave mistake of looking down when Lovi had said her name. Maddie's weak resolve immediately crumbled. She told Lovi everything, the blush growing even redder. When Maddie mentioned the boy who was covered in tomato sauce, Lovi's eyes flashed. Maddie took no notice of this and continued.

"And at the park, I got cold, s-so he gave me his coat." She finished, plucking the hem of the coat in question. Maddie noted that it smelled like spices and firewood. The two girls just stood there, Maddie nervously fidgeting, Lovina staring at Maddie with her calculating gaze. Maddie coughed a little, trying to break the tension she had created. Finally Lovina moved. She twitched her eyebrows up quickly , made a popping sound with her mouth and turned around. "Hm." She hummed. And that's all she said, before she walked up the stairs. Madeline sighed in relief and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She closed her violet eyes, and recounted the day's events. ' I have a feeling that things are about to get crazy.'

...

Gilbert could have walked into his two- story white, blue shuttered house. Gilbert could have opened the blue door like a civilized human. Gilbert could have come quietly come up the path without waking up the three other residents of the house, two being his parents, the other being his what he liked to call "Stick- up- his- ass younger brother." But nooooo… he had to run up the long cobblestone path and slam the front door open, making it also slam into the adjoining wall, all the while singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star off- key and inhumanly loud.

He ran, well stomped, through the house, after literally throwing his shoes off, to the large kitchen. He was famished. He didn't get anything at the café, in fear of looking like a pig in front of Birdie. Not that he would ever look like a pig… He was too awesome for that.

The cast iron frying pan came out of nowhere.

Gilbert, who was running quite fast, landed on his back, knocking the breath, and the song, out of him. He held his bleeding nose and groaned, looking through watery eyes to see none other than his mother. "Mom?!" He said regaining his breath and still trying to stem the blood flow. "What the HELL was that for?!" His mother, Elizaveta, was wearing her graying brown wavy hair twisted in a waist length braid, and her frilly pink knee- length nightgown. Her pink lips were pursed and she had one hand on her hip, the other holding her frying pan loosely. In other words, she did NOT look happy.

"Watch your mouth young man!" She snapped. "And with the way you came tearing through the house, without closing the front door, making an ungodly amount of noise, you have the nerve to ask me that?" She asked angrily, glaring down at her eldest son. "Do you know how late it is?!" She spat.

Gilbert sat up and looked away from his mother, glaring at the kitchen wall instead. He knew the last question was rhetorical, but he answered it anyway. "Uhm… Like 11?" Sounding nasally, as he was still holding his hemorrhaging nose. Elizaveta opened her mouth to lecture the albino, but before she could get anything out, Gilbert interrupted her. "But mom… I was… with… someone…" He mumbled quietly, looking up at his mother. A light pink blush was splayed across his white face. Slowly, a wide, almost terrifying, grin spread across her face. Her son? With someone? Other than Antonio and Francis?

"Well, what's her name?" She asked handing her son a napkin to hold to his bleeding nose. "How did you guys meet? How did it go? Do you think you'll see her again? And-"

"MOM!" Gilbert interrupted again. "I'm exhausted, and it's a long, weird story. Can I please tell you tomorrow?" He asked, getting up from the cold wood floor, his red eyes pleading.

Elizaveta sighed. She didn't want to wait till tomorrow! But she could see that her son was practically drooping in exhaustion. "Fine." She grumbled, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest, like a five year old. Gilbert sighed in relief and hugged his mother before turning around to make his way up to his room. He stopped for a quick second halfway up the stairs. "Her name is Madeline." He whispered, then ran the rest of the way up. Elizaveta squealed to herself jumping up and down. Her eldest son had, with any luck, found someone he could share his deepest secrets with, someone her could finally relate to. She sighed to herself and smiled. Suddenly there were warm arms wrapping around her waist from behind, making her squeak in surprise.

"Why are you so happy?" Her husband, Roderich asked sleepily.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just our little Gilbert is finally growing into a man." She said reaching up to caress his cheek.

"Well, it's about time." He said chuckling. He took his wife's hand and led her back to their first story bedroom. Elizaveta glanced back at the stairwell and smiled widely again. Hopefully she would meet this "Madeline" girl. Hopefully Gilbert, could finally be truly happy. Well… Crazier things have happened.

...

 **Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia

It was the growl of her stomach that woke Alice up. It was when she realized what an intimate position she was in, her arms wrapped loosely around Alfred's thick waist, her head on his sturdy chest that _really_ woke her up. She looked up, trying not to move her head too much because Alfred's head was resting on top of it. He was still snoring quietly. A light pink blush spread across her cheeks. At closer inspection of Alfred's face, not that she was staring at it, she noticed just how handsome he was when his features were relaxed. Alice's stomach grumbled again, making blood rush to her face. She peaked over Alfred's shoulder to look out the small window in the kitchen. Streams of soft light cascaded through the white curtain.

Alice wanted desperately to stay in Alfred's arms that wrapped loosely around her narrow waist, but the sharp pains in her stomach protested, making it impossible to be comfortable. That and her back was stiff from sleeping sitting up. She gently, as to not wake Alfred up, started to unwrap herself from his strong embrace.

As soon as she was free, Alfred stirred and his beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. "Hmmm." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and then he yawned. Alice thought he looked like a five year old. A really adorable five year old. He opened his eyes and immediately brightened when he saw Alice watching him. "Good morning sunshine." He said softly smiling. He stood up, Alice wincing at the popping and cracking, and stood about two inches away from Alice. She had to look up to see his face and noted that his face was a light pink. "How are you feeling?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Alice smiled up at him, her eyes soft, making Alfred's heart beat furiously against his chest. Alice opened her mouth to answer when her stomach made a _**very**_ loud grumbling noise. Her face went completely red, her mouth frozen. They stood there for only a moment, when a grin spread across Alfred's face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should see your face!" He yelled clutching his stomach. There were sounds of people yelling in shock and anger from the living room at the sudden and loud noise, and a soft "How did I end up on the floor?" from Maddie. Alice stood there stuttering insults and glowing red from embarrassment.

Suddenly the room got colder and darker. Alfred and Alice immediately froze, their eyes getting wider. Feliciana was standing behind Alfred, a strange black aura coming from her body. They didn't dare to even breathe as she slowly walked past them, out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bed. They only then dared to breathe. "I'll make you breakfast." Alfred said, not daring to speak above a whisper. Alice nodded and set to work making the tea.

...

Three hours later Lovina, who was the only one that could wake Feliciana up without waking the monster, shook her sister awake. "Feli! It's nine in the morning. Get up!" She shouted. "Alice and Alfred went to the market. Tori went to Lili's house, so Feliks is sulking in the corner. Eily took Hong's favorite crayon, so they are mad at each other. Madeline went to God knows where." Nothing. "NATALIA ATE THE LAST OF THE PASTA!" Lovi finally shouted.

Feliciana's honey colored eyes shot open. "WHAT!" She yelled. She looked at her sister, who was standing in front of her bed with her arms crossed, her eyebrow up. "OH! Good morning Loviiii!" Feliciana sang.

"Yes, yes good morning… I woke you up because I thought that you should go and take the children on a walk. They haven't been outside in weeks. And it's a beautiful day. "

"Um, not that I mind, but why can't you do it?" Feliciana asked, while getting off her hard bed and padding over to the wardrobe. She grabbed a crisp white knee length dress with sleeves that reached her elbows. She began to strip away her nightgown in the bathroom.

"Uhm… well… I… have… other business to care of." She stammered. With that, she stuck her nose in the air and walked away, only stopping at the top of the stairs to remind Feliciana to pick up Tori half way from the Zwingli's when they were on their way back. Feliciana rose her eyebrow. 'Other business? I thought today was her day off.' She thought to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and put on her fresh dress. She could bathe later. She looked at herself in the mirror and made a face. Her auburn hair was a mess of curls and knots. She grabbed the brown brush from the counter and dragged it through her hair. Even with the brushing, there was that one curl that never stayed down. When she was satisfied she walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Is everyone ready?" She inquired with an infectious smile.

"I need help with my shoes!" Hong said, holding his tiny brown shoes in his hands and wiggling his tiny feet. Feliciana took them from him and placed them on his cute little feet. "Thank you!" He said and ran to the door. Hong loved it outside. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lovi sneak out the back door. 'What is she up too' she thought, squinting her eyes. She would ask about it later.

"Okay! Let's go!" She exclaimed, marching to the door. Lovina was right. It was almost a perfect day. There was a pleasant breeze in the cool air, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. As the group walked to the cobblestone street, Natalia grabbed Feliciana's hand. Feliciana glanced down at her, as Natalia was never really touchy. Natalia's eyes were darting back and forth, and she was squeezing tighter and tighter on Feliciana's small hand. "Are you alright Natalia?" Feliciana asked the nervous blonde girl. Natalia gasped and looked up at her guardian, her eyes wide.

"Yes. I'm just excited to be out of the house." She said a little forcefully. She didn't look happy though. In fact, Feliciana thought she looked downright terrified.

"Are you sure?" Feliciana asked again. The child nodded, gripping tighter still on Feliciana's hand. Feliciana remained unconvinced, but didn't pursue the girl any farther.

The day was going great. They stopped by Lovi's work place and said hello to her boss, who gave them three free loaves of warm bread, because they always were so well behaved and nice, and he might have had a thing for Feliciana. They then went to the flower shop, where she usually got the children a flower each for their birthdays. Feliciana normally wouldn't go so far out of the way of the park, but it was such a nice day and it would calm Natalia down, so she went. It worked like a charm. Natalia soon forgot her nervousness and went to look at the row of sunflowers that were blooming all over the shop.

"Um. Feli?" Feliciana turned and smiled at Feliks who was holding a bouquet of rue flowers, with a crimson face. "C-can I like, um, buy these f-for Liet?" He asked using the little nickname he had for Tori. "I h-have enough money for them." He finished, not meeting Feliciana's eyes.

"Of course!" Feliciana exclaimed. He was so cute when he was flustered. Feliciana sighed. 'I wonder what it's like to be in love.' She thought to herself, staring absentmindedly at the lilies.

After they left the flower shop, all with at least one flower in hand, Feliks with a whole bouquet, they decided to go to the park. Once there, they ate the still warm bread and played to their hearts content. Everyone was smiling. Everyone was happy. So that made Feliciana happy. They stayed at the park for the rest of the afternoon. Or until a raindrop hit Feliciana's nose. Then another. Then another. Suddenly fat drops of rain were falling heavily from the now dark sky.

"Okay everyone! Let's go! Form a line and hold hands with each other so no one will get lost!" Feliciana shouted over the loud rain. The kids did as they were told, Hong being in the front and Eduard being in the back. The temperature dropped and it was close to freezing. They all ran as fast as they could to get out of the rain. "We're almost home! I can see it!" Feliciana shouted. The light escaping the orphanage came closer and closer.

When the soaked group all filed in, Feliciana slammed the door shut panting. "Is everyone okay?" All of the children nodded, not able to voice their answers as they were all still catching their breath. An hour later they were all surrounding the table with hot cocoa and dry clothes. Feliciana heard the door open and slam shut. Lovi, Alice, Alfred, and Madeline stood in the doorway soaked and shivering. Lovi walked into the kitchen looked at the children, smiling. Then a confused look crossed her face. Her eyes widened. She pulled Feliciana to the side.

"Feliciana. Where's Tori?" She questioned.

"You told me she was at Lilli's house." Feliciana answered. Lovi suddenly looked very scared. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Feli… You were supposed to pick her up halfway from there." Lovi said with a tremor in her voice. At that moment there was a loud crash of thunder making everyone in the house jump. "We have to go look for her." Suddenly Feliks was right beside Lovi, with worry in his big green eyes.

"Look for who? It's not… Liet is it?" He asked his voice growing louder. Lovi looked at Feliciana before looking back at Feliks.

"Yes. We are going to get her from Lili's house." Lovi explained in a comforting voice.

With that Alice, Alfred, Feliciana (even though she was terrified) and Lovi put their coats on and left to look for Tori. Feliks had wanted to come but Lovi wouldn't allow it. Feliciana was to go to Lili's home to see if Tori was still there. She walked slowly and cowered whenever she heard the thunder or saw the lightning. Once she had gotten to the large Zwingli residence she knocked on the oak door. Lilli answered it.

"Oh. Hello Feli. Do you need something?" She asked sweetly.

"I-is Tori here?" She asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. She hoped and prayed that she was still there.

"Um. No… She left just when it started to rain… Why? Did she not come back? She left almost an hour ago. Oh no. I knew I should have made her stay!" Lili exclaimed. Feliciana couldn't answer, for her stomach had dropped and her heart rose to her throat. 'No… No… no no no no!' Was all she could think. Her precious little girl was somewhere in the storm. She turned on her heel, not hearing Lili call out for her.

Feliciana ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She flinched as the thunder boomed over her head. She was suddenly filled with anger at herself. 'Why?' She thought, tears mixed with rain falling down her face. 'This can't be happening again... Why can't I…. DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" She screamed to the rain and thunder. "TORI! TORI!" She screamed until her throat felt raw, then she screamed her name more.

Then after what felt like hours, she heard her. "Feli?" It was quiet. That's the only reason she heard it. It sliced through the noise like a knife. "FELI!" The voice screamed. "I'm over here!" Feliciana turned to the opposite side of the road. She saw the small shadowy outline of a person.

"Tori!" She exclaimed and began to cross the road. She couldn't run anymore. Her legs shook. She could hardly think. She couldn't hear anything but Tori's sweet voice. She couldn't hear the wheels on the carriage. She couldn't hear the splashing the horses hooves made as they stampeded forward. She couldn't hear the driver yelling at the horses to move faster.

"FELICIANA!" Tori screamed

Then, she could feel nothing at all.

...

"Lovina!" Alice yelled over the rain as Lovina gasped and keeled over, clutching her chest. "Are you alright?" She asked while grabbing Lovi's wet elbow and guiding her over to the parks bench.

Lovina couldn't answer. It felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach knocking her breath out and hit her upside the head with a chair. She sat down gasping, rain water and air mixing, making her cough violently. "I…. Don't…. k-know!" She exclaimed through the coughs, her usually strong, sure voice sounding weak and strangled. Tears began to cascade down her face, her heart suddenly felt like it was broken in two. Her stomach clenched and she fell off the bench to her knees and vomited. "Aaahh." The small cry escaped Lovi's lips. She had never felt so much pain, so much despair ever before… except for when Feliciana fell out of a tree and nearly killed herself when they were 10 years old. Lovina's brown eyes snapped open. Feliciana.

Something must be terribly wrong.

...

The rain poured down Tori's face ashen. All she could do was stare. Her heart was in her throat.

All she could do was stare.

"Feli?"

...

Natalia knew that something terrible was going to happen today. She could feel it in the fibers of her body. She couldn't be coaxed away from the rain drenched window. Neither could Feliks. They never really got along with each other. Feliks talked too much. Natalia never said enough. But now they stood together holding hands, staring out the window into the dark world.

Everybody else in the house was still. Nobody moved. Nobody smiled. They barely breathed. Not even the loud angry thunder could rouse them. Then just for a split second, the earth stood still. The second that Tori screamed. The second Lovina's heart broke.

The same second the driver just kept going.

…

Antonio was jogging home in the torrential rain when he heard the shout.

"Lovina!" The voice had an English accent, and didn't sound too far away. Antonio stopped and listened, for he was curious as why two girls were out in this rain storm in the first place. He cocked his head to the side to hear better. "Are you alright?" The voice sounded hysterical. That was enough for Antonio. He began to run towards the voice to see what was going on.

" I…. Don't…. k-know!" At the sound of this new voice, Antonio stopped dead in his tracks. It was _her_. The girl he had accidently spilled sauce all over. The girl with the colorful language. The girl who looked so cute, like a tomato when she blushed. The girl Antonio couldn't get out of his mind since the day they met. Ever since that fateful day Antonio could think of nothing else but her. He daydreamed, and dreamed about her brown hair, her beautiful brown eyes, and her strong confident voice. He dreamed about her being _his_ and nobody else's. He was completely and unhealthily in love with her. And now he knew her name. Which was beautiful. Like her. 'My Lovi'. He smiled. It sounded perfect.

Finally something clicked. Something that brought him back to reality. She didn't sound confident. She sounded broken, hopeless. Now he couldn't have that could he? He ran towards the voices. _Her_ voice.

Antonio ran like a madman. He knew he had to be close… Finally he saw them. The one who had spoken first was bent over Lovina rubbing small comforting circles on Lovina's shuddering back. Lovina was kneeled over on the wet cobblestone, her head touching the ground, clutching her now empty stomach. Antonio's heart clenched painfully when he heard a heartbroken sob come from Lovina. He approached the two slowly, as to not frighten them. "Do… Do you need help?" He asked. The blonde girl's head snapped up and he saw how frightened she was. Her light green eyes were wide and she also looked ready to break down in sobs as well. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to form words. Antonio took it as a 'yes' and scooped up Lovina bridal style and began to walk towards his own home. He looked over his shoulder at the English girl and smiled. "You can come and dry off at my place, if you wish." The blonde stood and was soon fell into step with the Spaniard. "Could you tell me your name miss?" He asked politely.

"Alice." She said, her voice shaky and strangled.

"Ah. What a pretty name." Antonio crooned, trying to distract Alice. "My name is Antonio. Nice to meet you." He added with a grin.

Alice couldn't help but give a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile back.

...

Everyone had fallen asleep. Even Natalia. The only one who remained awake was Feliks. He could do nothing but stare out the cold wet window, and wait.

'Why haven't they returned with her yet? Where is she? Where is my precious Liet?' He thought to himself. He had bags under his eyes, and his eyes were drooping. But he couldn't sleep. Not without Tori next to him. He hadn't slept without her next to him since they were nine and in the alleyways, and he wasn't going to start now. Feliks sighed and rubbed his deep green eyes. His hair was a mess, for he had been combing his slim fingers through it mercilessly all night. He put his head onto his folded arms.

All he could do was wait.

...

"Feli?" Tori whispered.

Feliciana wasn't moving. She looked broken, like a doll that had been carelessly thrown onto the ground. Tori hesitantly crawled forward, out of the brush.

The first thing she noticed was the blood. It was seeping through Feliciana's white dress around her torso and chest. Tori gasped. Her stomach heaved. She looked away and vomited into the forest. She sat there gasping for what seemed like hours. She steeled herself and turned around. Tori lightly touched Feliciana's chest, and relief flooded through her. Feliciana's heart was still beating. It was shallow, but still there. She carefully tucked her small hand under Feliciana's arms and began to tug her to the safety of the forest, and off the street. Tori tried to ignore the trail the blood they was leaving, and focused on the task at hand. As soon as she got into the forest, she laid on top of Feliciana to try and put pressure on her chest to stop the bleeding.

Sudden fatigue washed over her and she shifted her position so that Feliciana's head laid on her lap.

All she could do was wait.

...

Today was the day that the Beilschmidt's were going to go meet the mayor of the town, so that Roderich could get the very last details of his piano concert ironed out. It was a beautiful sunny and warm day. The four of them road in a plush blue carriage, which was led by two black stallions. The only women in the family of boys had her brown hair loose, and it hung near her small hips. To keep it out of her green eyes, she wore a red bonnet. Her clothes were a light cotton, as to not suffocate her on the warm day. She hated sweating. The short sleeve dress she wore was also red with a stark white apron tied around her waist. She was linking arms with her husband of 20 years. The man was graceful, and almost pretty. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair that was slicked back. He wore a light blue coat with a frilly ascot. His black pants were tucked into his black boots that reached his knees. He wore thin glasses, and a small smile graced his effeminate features. The couple's two children however looked nothing like them.

The eldest at 19 was a thin albino. He had, of course, white hair that was never brushed correctly, and blood red eyes that were reminiscent of rubies. He had a peculiar laugh that sort of creeped his parents out. He wore a light brown cotton shirt, and a hat to keep the sun off his pale face. He was humming happily in his seat. Their youngest at 18 was a tall, hulking man with blonde slicked back hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was twice the size of his brother by the time the two of them were 10 and 11. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt and brown pants, tucked into his brown shoes. Both the boys wore small iron cross necklaces around their necks. The albino's humming was wearing on his brother's nerves.

"Gilbert." He said sourly with a thick German accent. "Please. I have a headache, and you're not making it any better."

"Sure thing little bro!" Gilbert said happily before breaking out in song. His voice felt like metal being scraped against other metal. The blonde put his forehead against the clean window, and watched as the unfamiliar terrain whisked past him. There was still water dripping from the lush trees and small puddles not yet dried by the early morning sun. He tried his best to ignore the sound of his brother's singing and his parents begging for him to stop. He found that it was working, and soon he had completely tuned out the noises. The land they moved through was beautiful. The trees were bright green and looked healthy. The flowers were in full bloom and glistening with early morning dew. The two young girls in the forest were… wait…

"STOP!" He yelled, ripping his head away from the window. His parent looked at him strangely. Gilbert had stopped his singing and was also staring at his usually calm and composed little brother. Suddenly the blonde jumped out of the carriage, almost breaking the door on his way. The couple exchanged a look of disbelief. They began to move to peek out the ajar door of the carriage when they heard: "Mother. I need some help."

The women scurried out of the carriage and gasped quietly when she saw what her son was kneeling over.

It was a small brown haired girl asleep against the tree at her back. Her dress was wrinkled and dirty. She couldn't have been more than 12. That wasn't the most shocking thing. There was another girl, or young women as she looked about the same age as Ludwig. This young lady had her head in the younger girl's lap. She looked deathly pale, and there was a large black bruise on her forehead, right above her eyebrow. The mother gently laid her hands on the girl, and found that she was barely breathing. Her pale arms were covered in scratches and bruises, and, to the mother's great horror, blood. The blood had seeped and dried through the girl's white dress. It was dry, but caked on. She had bled for a very long time. "Ludwig." She gasped slowly looking to her son. "I'll wake the younger one up, because I won't alarm her. You, when we have the child's consent, will pick the older one up and bring her to the carriage. Do I make myself clear?" She said sternly.

"Yes." Ludwig answered. He was shaking. His mother leant over and jostled the young sleeping girl, who in turn opened her deep brown eyes. She automatically gripped tighter onto the older women's shoulder, not wanting to let go.

"Who- who are you?" The little one asked.

"My name's Elizaveta Beilschmidt, and we would like to help you. Okay? What's your name? And what is the name of your sister?" Elizaveta asked softly.

"Victoria." Tori answered using her full name. "And this isn't my sister. She takes care of me at the orphanage. Her name is Feliciana Vargas. She… she was hit by a carriage last night. I- I pulled her out of the road then fell asleep." Tori explained, tears pricking her eyes.

"We would like to take her to our home, so we can get her medical attention. May we take her Victoria?" Elizaveta asked kindly. Tori nodded not able to speak. Ludwig nodded and scooped Feliciana up, surprisingly gentle for his size and brought her back to the carriage. Tori stood now relieved of the weight of Feliciana's head.

"I can make it back to the orphanage, and tell them what has happened." Tori said, her voice not raising above a whisper. She bowed in thanks and ran away, not giving Elizaveta a chance to answer. Elizaveta turned and walked back to the carriage and stepped in. Feliciana was laid across the opposite side, still barely breathing. Ludwig was at her feet. He wouldn't take his eyes off her face. Despite the circumstances, Elizaveta smiled just barely. 'This is about to get interesting.' She thought to herself. 'Very interesting.'

...

 **Thank so much for all of the follows and likes! I means so much! Thank you to the guest who left my first review! I hope this answered your question! ^u^**

 **Please favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hetalia

Pain. All Feliciana felt was pain. Everywhere.

The pounding in her head felt as if millions of shards of glass were piercing her skull. Her arms and legs felt a little better, but still pulsed and stung enough to make her uncomfortable. Feliciana adjusted her position, to try and get more comfortable. It had the opposite effect. Searing, fiery pain coursed through her ribs and spine, convulsing, like knives dipped in salt being stabbed into her torso over and over again. The pain in her head, arms, and legs seemed like a minor scrape compared to the sheer agony she felt now. Feliciana gasped in pain, tears forming in her closed eyes. Then she heard an unfamiliar voice, laced with concern.

"Is she finally waking up?" The voice was kind, and matronly. Feliciana felt a slight tugging at her hand, and realized that someone was letting it go, leaving in empty and alone. Feliciana heard footsteps approach her where she was lying, which Feliciana concluded was a bed, because it was soft and felt a cold damp cloth being pressed onto her warm forehead, beckoning her to wake up.

Slowly Feliciana opened her golden eyes. They took a while to adjust, but when they did she saw whom the voice belonged to. Standing above her was a very pretty women with deep green eyes and brown wavy hair and a friendly smile on her face. Feliciana glanced over at the person sitting next to the bed, and her heart skipped a few beats. The man sitting there could only be described as…. Beautiful. He had pale creamy white skin, and slicked back blonde hair. His eyes… Oh his eyes. They were a light, sky blue that went on forever and ever. He sat perfectly still like a statue, with a stoic, but slightly relieved expression. She could see that he was very fit. Yes. Veeeery fit. He was looking straight into her own honey colored eyes.

Feliciana looked back up at the women, and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Hello. Uh… How are you?"

The women laughed openly, and dabbed another cloth under Feliciana's wet eyes. The woman wasn't expecting that. She was expecting the whole 'Who are you's and where am I's?' conversation. Even the boy cracked a small smile. Feliciana immediately liked the smile. It fit him better than the scowl. When the women stopped giggling she finally spoke up. "We're fine, thank you for asking. My name's Elizaveta Beilschmidt and this is my youngest son, Ludwig Beilschmidt." She smiled down at Feliciana before continuing. "Luddy here has been keeping watch over you, and has never left your side since we brought you here!" At that the boy's, Ludwig's, face went completely red, and he became flustered. Feliciana looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I…. I was merely….. Uh…. Making sure that you were alright!" He practically shouted at Feliciana, shooting up from his chair, making it rock back dangerously. His mother pressed her lips in a line to keep herself from laughing. Her Luddy was so cute when flustered. And the look on Feliciana's shocked face was priceless. Her eyes had widened and her mouth was open in shock.

"T-thank you Ludwig. For making sure I was okay!" She said after she composed herself. Ludwig's face became even redder in embarrassment from what he just did. He stared at her, his mouth opening and closing at a loss for words. "OH!" Feliciana exclaimed before Ludwig had a chance to embarrass himself further, if it was even possible. "My name is Feliciana! But you can call me Feli if you want too. Most people want to because my name is so long. My grandpa Roma called me Fels, and so did my sister Lovina, but that was a long time ago. Now she calls me Feli or Feliciana when she is angry. Which is almost all the time. But if she gets her siesta or a tomato then she will be very happy. Mostly the tomato. They are her favorite-"Feli suddenly realized how much she was talking. Ludwig and Elizaveta were staring at her with wide eyes and Elizaveta had a smirk on her face. Feli was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. "I'm sorry. I know I talk a lot." She still got no answer. Ludwig seemed to be at a loss for words. Elizaveta was still reveling in just how adorable Feliciana was. "Uh. Um. Wh- what exactly happened? And why am I in what I presume is your house?"

Elizaveta smiled. "That, my dear Fels, is quite a long story."

/

Feliks could do nothing, say nothing, to help Tori. She had come home early that morning and told Mattie, the only "adult" home at the time, none of the others had returned yet, all that had happened. She did it in private, as to not scare the other children. The only other people she told was Natalia, Eduard, and Feliks.

Tori and Feliks were outside on the small porch. She sat with tears in her eyes. This was her fault. She was numb to the world around her. Her fault. Everything was her fault. Feliks could only watch as the one he loved cried. Tori didn't even blink when he took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips. His cheeks were also damp with shed tears. Tori looked exhausted, her eyes were distant and red from crying, and dark circles were visible through her pale skin.

He could think of nothing that would help. He knew that she thought it was her fault, so what could he say, and how could he get her to believe him? She seemed to be in a trance, as all she did was stare out the window and cry. It tore Feliks apart. "Please… Please Tori. Come back. I can't be here, can't do this without you." Feliks whispered, his voice cracking, as he stood up and cupped her face in his hands. He put their foreheads together and closed his eyes. "Please." Then he did the only thing he could think of. He tilted her head up and he softly put his lips on hers, in a single, desperate kiss.

/

Alfred, who was damp, smelly, and hungry woke up on a bench in the park early that morning. He stood up and stretched his long arms and legs before making his way back home. He assumed that the others had found Tori, and were back home by now. He couldn't wait to see his Alice again, especially since he split up with her for the search. He didn't like it, but it was necessary. Just the thought of seeing his precious Ali made him walk that much faster, until he was running with all his might.

He slammed the door open and his heart dropped. All he saw was Madeline. And she was sobbing. Heartbroken sobs. Sobs Alfred hadn't heard since their parents passed away 10 years ago.

What. Happened.

/

Tori gasped against Feliks' mouth. It was like the clouds had cleared and there was nothing but sun and warmth. Her heart sped up and her cheeks reddened. Millions of questions flooded her mind. Questions like: How did I get outside? When did I change clothes? Was it always this sunny? The last question that popped into her head was: Why is Feliks kissing me?

To Tori's disappointment, a beet red Feliks pulled away with his eyes still closed. With the sun behind him, his blonde hair bright and messy, he looked like an angel, making Tori blush even deeper. She also realized that he had been crying, the tear stains evident on his unusually dirty face. Tori lifted her fragile hand and cupped his cheek, caressing it. Feliks gasped sharply and opened his deep green eyes, and put his hand over Tori's own, leaning into it. Tori stood up from the bench, so that the height difference wouldn't be so great and awkward, making herself closer to Feliks. The two 12 year olds stared at each other for what seemed like eons, until Feliks closed his eyes again and moved her hand to his lips and whispered against it. "Finally."

"How long?" Tori asked quietly, her voice rusty. She couldn't remember the day it was, how long it had been since… the accident. How long had she made Feliks worry? His hair was never messy, and his face was always well scrubbed and clean. His clothes even looked more disheveled. Feliks opened his eyes again and looked at her worriedly.

"It's been, like, a few hours since you came home and told us. And there is other news… Lovina hasn't come home either, just Alice. Apparently she got sick on the search, and good person came and took her home with him. Madeline hasn't left her bed at all, and she won't stop crying. Not even Alfred can get her to move. She just can't cope with what has happened. And she won't until we know for sure that Feliciana's alive, but we don't know where she is or who has her." Feliks started to cry again, breaking Tori's heart. She wrapped her thin arms around his waist and nuzzled her head in his chest, which, she noticed, wasn't as soft as it used to be. This was all her fault. She couldn't zone out again either. A question popped into her head that she thought might help.

"Have you heard of anyone with the last name of Beilschmidt?"

/

Antonio was having a wonderful dream about tomatoes when he was rudely woken up.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

His eyes snapped open and he fell out of his small bed onto the hardwood floor. He heard footsteps padding down the hallway and past his bedroom door and then stop abruptly. He got off the floor as quietly as possible and crept his way to his door and mutely cracked it open just enough to see Lovina standing before a bowl of big juicy tomatoes.

Antonio's heart skipped a beat and he smirked when he heard her smack her lips hungrily. He couldn't see her face, but could just imagine the look of want on it. Lovina took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest, as if deciding whether or not to take one of the delectable fruits. "You can have one." Antonio said as he walked through the door he had been waiting at. Lovina squeaked (adorably) and twirled around, making her dizzy. Antonio leapt forward and caught the wobbling girl. "Whoa there!" He smiled down at her face. She still looked pale and her eyes were a little hollow, but much better than the night before. Lovina's eyes widened as she realized the position she was in and she pushed the somehow familiar man off of her, her face going redder than the tomatoes themselves.

Now at an arm's length away, she got a chance to look the man over. He was really tan and well built. He was still smiling stupidly, his green eyes twinkling kindly. Lovina had to admit that he was cute, but something about those green eyes seemed familiar. The green eyes…. Green… Suddenly it came to her. Her brown eyes squinted and anger flooded her veins. "You!" She pointed at him accusingly. He just cocked his head to the side, questioning. "You're the guy that spilled tomato sauce all over me! W-Why am I in your house!?" She yelled, moving back until she was stopped by the counter behind her. The night before came crashing back into her memory, making her crumble to the floor, head held in her hands.

Something had happened. Something bad. To her dear twin sister. Lovina's breaths came quicker and soon she was hyperventilating. She vaguely remembered being carried to this house and put gently into a small bed. She must have fainted. Tears began to stream down her face. She was scared for her sister. She felt warm arms wrap around her and she was pulled into a lap. She looked up through bleary eyes and saw the boy. His eyes were closed and he was stroking her hair. She didn't have the strength to get away, and though she would never admit it, she didn't want to. Lovina didn't know why, but she trusted the boy, and liked him, even though he did spill sauce all over her the other day, though she would never tell him that either. "I… I don't kn-know your n-name." She got out through her sobs. His arms tightened around her and he whispered just loud enough to be heard by her: "My name is Antonio Carriedo."

/

Natalia sat on the bed next to Maddie and brushed Maddie's hair. Madeline still had not stopped crying since the time of Tori's arrival. Alice and Alfred had gone out earlier that morning to try and locate the people that had taken Feliciana, though they had nothing to go on since they didn't know the last name of the people they were looking for. That is until Feliks flung the back door open and rushed to kneel in front of Maddie, Tori right behind him. Natalia noted how her eyes seemed clearer and she was blushing slightly. She raised her eyebrow at the two and stopped brushing Maddie's hair. She gave a quizzical look to Feliks, before he asked Maddie the question.

"Maddie? Do you happen to know anyone with the last name of Beilschmidt?" Feliks asked, his voice excited. Maddie blinked, and she suddenly vaulted from her bed, startling Natalia into falling onto the floor. Maddie was out the door, with a blue coat in her hand before anyone had any time to think about what just happened.

"I take that as a yes…" Natalia grumbled on the floor, adjusting her bow. The three kids stared at each other before promptly bursting out in laughter.

Hong looked up from his picture he was drawing and rolled his eyes thinking "Big kids are so weird."

/

Madeline ran. She ran without thinking about where she was going. All she could think about was how Gilbert might be the only one who could confirm or deny her worst fears.

Feliciana couldn't be dead could she? One of Madeline's true friends whom she could tell anything to, couldn't be… dead… could she? Madeline suddenly stopped at the park where Gilbert and she had walked together that one night. She could only hope that he would show up there today. She went over to the old brown bench and sat down trying to regain her breath. It was cold for the middle of July. Madeline tugged the coat closer to her body, and took in the calming scent. Maddie brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs to keep them from falling off of the benches edge. She put her head onto her knees and tried to calm down, taking slow deep breathes and closing her eyes…

 _"Come on Maddie!" Ten year old Feliciana exclaimed running ahead of a younger version of Madeline. They were in a large grassy field filled with beautiful multicolored flowers, some of them white, some pink, and some blue and all delicate. The wind wasn't blowing too hard, just enough to make the grass and flowers sway calmly. The sun was bright and gentle at the same time, casting soft shadows across the field from the trees that surrounded the area. "Maddie! Hurry!" Feliciana called out with a smile wider than the ocean and sky combined._

 _Madeline ran towards her friend with a small serene smile playing at her lips. Her soft blonde hair was much longer and reached her waist. She didn't wear glasses yet, and her violet eyes held more life than they did nowadays. She was wearing a floral print dress that went to her knees, brown stockings and brown boots that came up to her calves. Her favorite outfit when she was 10 years old. "Feli! What is it?" She asked breathlessly when she met her friend who was standing in front of something, blocking Maddie's view of whatever she was looking at. Feli turned to Maddie, cupping something in her small, pale hands. Feli had a small smile on her lips, her eyes gentle._

 _She opened her hands to reveal a small yellow bird. Madeline gasped, her eyes widening. Maddie looked at Feliciana with a questioning look. "I think he belongs to someone. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to pick him up right?" Feli asked bringing the bird to her cheek and rubbing him against it giggling. "I think we should name it!" She said. Maddie knew she wouldn't be able to argue that if it belonged to someone, it would already have a name, but Feli had already decided, and she was quite stubborn._

 _"What about…"_

"Birdie? Are you alright?"

The dream dissolved, and Maddie felt someone shaking her arm gently. She groaned quietly and rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses. Her legs fell off of the bench and were a little tingly from being in one spot for so long. She yawned, which Gilbert thought was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, and opened her eyes and looked at the albino in front of her. She blinked once, twice, then sat up, getting very close to Gilbert.

"Gilbert! I need to ask you something!" She shouted, but it came out more like a normal volume that one would normally speak at. Gilbert looked at her, is ruby eyes filled with concern. Her eyes were puffy and her face was streaked from tears. He nodded his head. "Do you know anyone named Feliciana Vargas?"

Gilbert perked up and answered her question immediately. "Yeah! She's currently recovering from a carriage accident at my home right now. Why? Do you know her?" He asked cocking his eyebrow.

Madeline thought she would faint from happiness. She was alive. Her best friend was alive. She sprang off of the bench and tackled a very surprised Gilbert, who took a second to get his bearings. Once he did he hugged the girl back, stroking her soft blonde hair. When she released him, he noticed a soft blush playing on her cheeks. Her smile was touching her ears, and Gilbert saw a spark in them he hadn't noticed before.

Suddenly a chirp rang out from the top of Gilbert's head, and a yellow puff ball emerged from the silver nest. Maddie's gaze shifted to his head and an astonished look replaced the smile.

"Gilbird?"

/

Feliciana lay in the bed in shocked silence. She was hit… by a carriage. What? It made no sense. And these people, the Beilschmidt's, had found and helped her.

"I know that it is a lot to take in, but that is what Tori explained to us. As of your injuries, you have a concussion, three broken ribs, and lacerations on your torso and chest that will most likely scar, and smaller cuts and bruises everywhere else. Other than that, no internal bleeding, which is great." Elizaveta explained to the silent girl. "And you'll be staying with us until you are totally and completely healed, seeing as you can barely sit up, much less travel as it is. We have a private doctor that can help you, so you needn't worry."

"What about my family? What about the orphanage? How will they know that I'm okay?" Feliciana asked, panic creeping into her voice.

Elizaveta answered quickly. "We'll send them a letter explaining that you are alive, and how you will be staying here." She grabbed Feli's hand gently. "Don't worry. They will be fine. You need to concentrate on getting better, or you may never get to see them again." Elizaveta added with an innocent smile, while Ludwig looked at her with an appalled look.

"Alright. I understand." Feliciana could only think of one more problem. "Do you have pasta?" Elizaveta promptly burst out laughing. Even Ludwig smirked. Little did innocent Feli know, Elizaveta had a plan formulating in her brain of hers. One that would change everyone's lives forever.

/

"I cannot believe you, you bloody American." Alice said, her voice strained as she held onto Alfred's hand. Alfred on the other hand was dangling over a cliffs edge, one hand grasping Alice's sweaty and slick hand, and the other grabbing a loose tree root for dear life. His feet dangled dangerously above a deep chasm.

" _You're_ the one that pushed _me_!" He returned, his voice also strained. Alice had her feet braced against a boulder imbedded in the ground, with both hands pulling at Alfred's one. They had been like that for a good 10 minutes.

" _You_ are the one who decided that it would be a good idea to.. to… slap me in the… the posterior!" She yelled back, her face turning red out of embarrassment and strain. "It would and ladies instinct to push the assailant off. How was I supposed to know the cliff was so close?"

"Oh! So now I'm an _assailant_? Great!" Alfred shouted angrily, his blue eyes flashing.

"OH YOU STUPID, BLOODY, IDIOTIC GIT! THAT'S WHAT YOU CARE ABOUT?! WHY NOT TRY TO SAVE YOUR ARSE?"

/

Antonio had made Lovina sit down and eat after she had finally calmed down. Her eyes were still red and puffy, and she looked terrible. She put a scowl on her face when Antonio handed her a breakfast pastry from the bakery she worked at. She'd never seen him there before though….

"You go down to the bakery?" She asked looking up at him. He had his stupid grin plastered onto his face again.

"Si. I have a buddy who works down there on weekends, and he gives me discounts." Antonio answered taking a bite out of the apple in his hand.

"I assume you are talking about Vlad? He's a coworker of mine. And before you ask, yes. I work at the bakery, but only on weekdays." She told him when she saw his shocked face. She smiled fondly at the thought of Vlad. Antonio's smile never faltered, but Lovina caught an unreadable glint in his eye for a quick second.

"Ah. So you're the girl he's always talking about." He said turning away, not completely hiding the anger in his voice. Lovina took no notice of it, overwhelmed by hunger, and began to devour the sweet pastry in front of her. After all Vlad had made it, and she didn't want it to go to waste. It tasted delicious, with an apple taste with hints of honey and cinnamon. She failed to notice Antonio, who was standing with his back facing her, cracking his knuckles, and coming up with a plan to take what he wanted…

/

They had left Feliciana alone for a while to gather herself. But from Feli's point of view, she felt herself unravelling Scary and sad thoughts crossed her mind. Millions of question flowed through her subconscious. All of them added up to one thing, one answer. She was nothing. She couldn't do anything right. She had failed as the one thing she thought she could do. She began to wonder if life was even worth it. Was it worth so much pain, especially for someone who was worth nothing? She was a coward who couldn't even stand a thunderstorm. She clenched her fist when tears began to cascade down her face. Great. Now she was a crybaby too, just like her sister had always said.

Ludwig was coming up the stairs with some food and tea when he heard sniffling. He quickened his step until he was right in front of the half closed door. He peaked inside and his heart clenched. Feliciana was practically sobbing her eyes out. He watched as she brought her fist to her face and tap herself a few times in the forehead. The tapping became harder each time until she was fully punching herself in the forehead. Ludwig rushed into the room, placed the tray down, and gently but firmly grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head. She opened her red eyes and looked at Ludwig's pretty blue ones. Tears still streamed down her face, her jaw was clenched, and her hands were balled into fists. She looked miserable, hopeless, depressed, and most of all… Like she had given up.

Ludwig sighed. Gilbert was the same way, and had an attack just a week ago, the self- hatred, pain, and also the self- inflicted pain, so he recognized the signs of defeat. Before he thought anymore about it, he crawled into the bed with Feliciana, and just held her close, just like he had done with Gilbert. He let her arm go and wrapped his thick arms around her, encasing her body almost entirely, trying not to hurt her. Feliciana closed her eyes and nuzzled into Ludwig's had chest, soaking his navy blue shirt. Ludwig said nothing and just let her cry. She grabbed fist full's of the blue fabric and clung onto it, like her life depended on it.

In some ways, it did.

/

"You sure are strong when you're mad…" Alfred said, panting on the solid, chasm less, grass. In the midst of Alice's screaming, she somehow managed to completely pull Alfred of the cliff, and onto safe ground.

"I just thought that when you got back on land I could punch you in the face, is all." Alice replied, also panting and half- heartedly hitting Alfred in the stomach with her still sweaty fist. Suddenly Alfred's tanned arms were surrounding her in a very warm, moist hug.

"Thank you Ali." He whispered into her ear. Alice quickly pushed him off, blushing like Lovina.

She turned to look at Alfred, who was smiling goofily at her. She rolled her eyes and stood up and began to walk away mumbling something along the lines of "stupid Americans." Alfred meanwhile lied back down, and stared at the Brit's retreating back. He sighed happily.

"She totally wants me." He said to himself, before getting up and following Alice.

/

 **Wassup? This chappie didn't really have many changes in it, except for some of the name spelling.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chappie. There will be another one soon, so stay tuned.**

 **As always, please review and favorite and all that jazz.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What am I doing?" Madeline asked herself, as she walked down the worn dusty street towards towns square. She pushed a hand through her soft blonde hair, subconsciously avoiding the corkscrew curl that refused to stay down no matter what she tried. "He's not gonna come out here at this time of night." She continued walking nonetheless with a faint hope that Gilbert would be in the square at ten minutes to eleven, like he promised earlier that afternoon before he left to take care of some business. The streets were deserted and the only source of life were the lanterns posted at different intervals on the sides of the rode. Even the moon refused to show, its white face porous face hidden behind the slow moving clouds.

Maddie sighed to herself as she entered the dark lonesome square. At the more reasonable hours of the day, the square had young children running around in the soft, lush, green grass laughing and playing the day away, while their parents met with friends and sometimes family to gossip about how the mayor was putting on weight or some other nonsense. The kids from the orphanage loved to come here and play with the other children while the older children watched, but the older ones never missed the side- long glances or the melancholy smiles at their friend's parents. Some of the children never came to the square because it was too painful. Children like Eduard and Raivis. They both were abandoned by their respective parents at the square. They left them their together, Eduard 8 and Raivis 6 years old.

Maddie, defeated, wandered over to one of the many benches. She sighed again when something landed on her head making her jolt. She reached up to her head and felt something incredibly soft… and breathing. She gently grabbed the thing off of her head and held it close to her face, in order to see it in the dark. Her violet eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"Gilbird?" She whispered, using her index finger to carefully pet the yellow birds head. "What are you doing here so late at night without Gilbert? Unless he is here… Is he!" She suddenly shouted making Gilbird's wings flutter. "Sorry. I just need to see Gilbert…. NOT THAT I WANT TOO! It's just I want to know how my friend is doing. And… I do actually want to see him." She finished, her face going beet red and a small smile spreading across her lips.

"You do?" A voice behind her asked. Maddie jumped again and turned around to see Gilbert, standing a few feet away.

Something was off with him, Maddie thought, she just couldn't tell what. "I wanted to see you too." He said, taking a few steps forward until he was directly behind Maddie. His somber face seemed to glow in the night, as the moon finally showed itself. It was then Maddie realized what was off: Gilbert's usually care- free and cocky attitude was missing, as was the smile that Maddie was starting to get to know. Instead he stood behind her, his head hung and his shoulders hunched forward, like a sign of defeat. His ruby eyes seemed empty and hollow.

"Gilbert?" Maddie whispered. "What's wrong?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. She felt as if a cold dagger stabbed her in the heart when she saw a single tear roll down his cheek and fall to the ground.

"Gilbert?"

/

Feliciana had finally found sleep, her red tear stained face still snuggled in Ludwig's hard chest. Ludwig, despite it being Gott knows what time, remained awake, softly stroking the girl's hair with one hand, while the other wrapped itself around her waist and kept her close, trying not to hurt her. He heard the door creak open, and the soft footsteps of his adoptive mother. Elizaveta, her hair in a braid and dressed in a white floor length nightgown, leaned against the night stand with a fond smile on her young face.

"And here I thought it was cute when you and Gilbert cuddled." She said softly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl. Her smile widened when she saw the back of her sons neck turn red.

"That was one time, mother." He said in his low rumbling voice. Elizaveta only shrugged, grabbed the long forgotten tray, and left the room, the smile never leaving her face. Ludwig, meanwhile, nuzzled his face into Feliciana's hair and let himself fall into a peaceful slumber.

/

"ALFRED! Making dinner is hard enough! Stop running around like a child!" Alice yelled. Alice could actually cook, but the only problem was, she got easily distracted, therefore letting her food burn. She was determined not to let that happen this time, but it was difficult with Alfred always buzzing around her like a buzzing bee.

"But I'm hhhuuuuuuunnnnnggggrrrrryyyyyyy!" He complained, holding his shirt up to expose his somewhat pudgy stomach. "I'm wasting away!" He added, laying himself down across the dinner table.

"Alfie! You're laying on my picture!" Hong cried, his small hands curling into tiny fists.

"That's what you get for stealing my crayon!" Emil said, sticking his tongue out at Hong.

"I didn't steal your crayon! It was mine." Hong responded, standing up, glaring at Emil.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"I saw you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"NO I DIDN'T! I DID NOT STEAL YOUR STUPID CRAYON! IT WAS MINE! MY DADDY GAVE IT TO ME! NOT YOU! I- I- I HATE YOU EILY!" Hong screamed, tears gathering in his brown eyes, then falling down his pale face. The other three stared open mouthed at the young child's sudden outburst. He was usually good at concealing his emotions.

"Hong-"Emil started. He never got the chance to finish.

"DON'T TALK TO ME! I HATE YOU! AND I ALWAYS WILL! FOREVER AND EVER!" Hong yelled back before snatching his picture off the table and running out of the kitchen. The other three stood in shocked silence, the food Alice was cooking burning and Alfred's hunger forgotten.

Alfred spoke first. "I'll go talk to him." Was all he said as he left the kitchen. Alice looked to Emil.

"Are you alright Emil?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Emil took a deep breath before speaking.

"Maybe this is why my momma killed herself. Because she hated me." He said, his voice cracking.

"Oh, Emil. Come now. That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. Whoever hates you is stupid and wrong. You are a good boy. A very good boy. Now stiff upper lip."

Emil nodded, wiped his nose with his sleeve, held his head up and sauntered, yes sauntered, out of the kitchen.

Alice shook her head and turned around to stir the food, only to find a blackened chunk of coal in its place. "BLAST IT ALL!"

/

"Hong?" Alfred called. He had ended up outside after the fruitless search in the house. The little boy seemed to have vanished off the face of the Earth. Alfred pulled a hand through his short hair, his other on his hip, and sighed. "Hong!" He shouted. He was quickly getting tired of this. "Leon!" He shouted, using Hong's first name instead of last, knowing that Hong would find it disrespectful, and hopefully come out from where he was hiding. Alfred was about to give up when he saw something move in the bushes.

"Hong… Little Buddy… is that you?" Alfred asked, cautiously walking up to the bush as if not to scare Hong away. "Come on I wanna talk, man to man. Just you an' me." He said softly. He had finally reached the bush and he reached out and was about to move the branches when something darted out and slammed into him. "Oof! Jeez man." Alfred huffed, bending down and wrapping his arms around Hong's tiny torso. " _He's so small. I could break him in half. Was I ever this small?"_ Alfred wondered.

"I'm so sorry Alfie! He- he was just being s-so mean to m-me. I didn't me-mean those things. He is m-my best fr-friend! Now… Now he HATES m-me!" Hong wailed, making Alfred's heart twist. He hated it when people, especially Alice and children, cried.

"Come on little man. Emil will never hate you. I bet if you walk into that room right now and apologize, he'll forgive you."

"And he'll give you the crayon back."

Hong gasped and looked behind Alfred. Standing there was none other than Emil, his outstretched hand holding the crayon that had begun this whole fight. Hong rushed toward Emil and tackled him into the ground in a laughing heap. Alfred smiled and went back inside, where Alice was watching from the window with a satisfied smile on her face. Alfred sidled up beside her. "We'd be good parents."

Alice nodded then walked away mumbling something about "ruining every bloody moment". "Hey Ali! Where are ya goin'?!" Alfred called after her.

/

Madeline was sitting sideways on the bench, her legs curled up, and her head resting on her knees, while Gilbert sat next to her, his pale hands cupping his face. Both of them had puffy red eyes and splotchy faces.

"I mean… They just left us. In the middle of a field. Who does that?!" Gilbert cried, his voice muffled by his hands. "Although, who could blame them? I wouldn't want to be saddled with a worthless child who couldn't even come out looking normal… _Gott!_ Why?"

"You are not worthless Gilbert. You are so strong. Especially for taking care of your brother for so long…. And…."Madeline said for what felt like the millionth time that night. Her soft voice was rusty and sounded terrible.

"And what?" Gilbert asked, calming down a little. Madeline visibly tensed. "Birdie?" Gilbert slid closer and pulled Maddie into his lap. She was shaking. _"Is she… Scared of me?"_ Gilbert thought a broken expression crossing his face. Then she spoke.

"And… I haven't been completely honest with you. I thought that someone like you would look down on it and… stop seeing me." Her voice shook. With a wave a relief, Gilbert realized she wasn't scared, but trying not to cry.

"No. No Maddie." Gilbert cooed, cupping her wet cheek in his pale hand and firmly but gently turning her face to his until their eyes met. " _She looks terrified."_ He thought as he stared into her lavender and red rimmed eyes. Even then, he still thought them beautiful. "Tell me. Please." He whispered, bumping his forehead against hers, their breath mingling.

"But now I see that you would actually understand, and I hate myself for even assuming that you would look down on me before I knew, and that I thought you were that kind of person, but that's the only kind of guys that I've met before. Once I finally trust them enough to tell them I'm an orphan, they not only look down on me but try to take advantage of me, and-"

"Maddie." Gilbert interrupted, his crimson eyes wide. "You're… you are too?" He asked breathlessly. She only nodded in response. "I…" He started, then covered his mouth. "Wait. Men have been taking advantage of you, as in…" He couldn't finish. Maddie nodded again.

Fury flashed in the red eyes, fury that scared Maddie. "Bu-but, they never got what they wanted! I may not look it, but I play street hockey, and that really comes in handy!" She rushed out as the red eyes became more and more angry. His attention snapped back to Maddie.

"What exactly did you do to them?" He asked, sounding half curious and half amused. The cocky grin had come back onto his face, and his eyes glowed with something that looked like pride.

"I don't exactly know." She said, her own smile returning to her face. "The doctors never told me." With that they both crumbled into fits of laughter, all the while Gilbird remained blissfully unaware in his perch of soft blond hair and sweet dreams, and the sun was just making its appearance in the blood red sky.

/

Feliciana didn't want to wake up. Her body hurt and felt as though a thousand ton weight was pressing down on her abdomen. Her head felt heavier than it did the day before, and she could really go for a bowl of pasta. She nuzzled deeper in Ludwig's chest…. Chest? Could that be what smelled so nice? Like spices and wood? Feliciana slowly opened her honey colored eyes, only to be met with startling blue ones. She gasped and tried to move away, a furious blush splashed across her face, but with her current condition she found it painful and this time gasped in pain, grasping at her ribs with her bandaged hand.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked, sitting bolt upright.

Feliciana tried to smile through the pain, but it looked more like a grimace. "I-I'm fine." She said through her teeth. Tears of pain came to her eyes as she cradled her midsection. Her body suddenly felt as though it was on fire again. Every nerve hurt. "Okay. Never mind. I'm not fine." She gasped, the tears spilling over her cheeks.

"I'll go get you medicine. Don't move." Ludwig said, springing out of the bed then ran out of the room. Feli tried to take deep slow breaths to control the tears, but that made her ribs hurt even more.

"And I thought getting hit by the carriage hurt." She said aloud. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth against the pain.

"Feliciana!" She heard Ludwig say right next to her. She cracked her eye open. "I brought you medicine." He said pouring it into her open mouth. It tasted terrible. Worse than Alice's cooking. After a good ten minutes she felt the medicine work as her body began to cool down and relax. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes once more. She saw Ludwig, his face a mask of concern and relief, and another man. This one had brown hair all plastered back except for one random curl. He had blue eyes and glasses on the tip of his nose. He looked very regal. "This is my father, Roderich. He's a musician." Ludwig explained, gesturing to the man.

"Ah. Nice to meet you Mr. Beilschmidt." Feliciana said. "My name is Feliciana Vargas, and I am very hungry." She said with a smile on her face.

/

"I told you to stop touching me, bastard." Lovina said. Antonio was currently attached to Lovi, his tanned arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, making it difficult for her to walk. They had finally reached the park on their way back to the orphanage, and he had not let go the whole way.

"But Looooovvvviiii!" Antonio complained. He only tightened his grip more.

"But nothing!" Lovina said. She stopped and ducked out of the Spaniards grasp and turned around to yell at him, just to stop short, her mouth hanging open.

"Lovi? Are you alright?" Antonio asked, waving his hand in front of her motionless face. He followed her line of sight and then started to laugh. He saw the small blonde girl from two days ago holding hands with his long- time friend Gilbert. The two of them were very close to each other, and both were smiling widely. Antonio turned back to Lovi who was still gawking. She must not be used to public displays of affection. He blinked and suddenly Lovina wasn't there. He looked around wildly.

"Lovi! What are you doing here?" Came the soft voice of the blonde girl. Antonio locked eyes with Gilbert who looked bewildered.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WITH THE SOME POTATO BASTARD NO LESS!" Lovina was absolutely livid with anger as she got between the blonde and Gilbert, ripping their hands apart. Lovina knew the blonde girl it seemed, and did NOT want her to be with his friend. Antonio walked over to stand next to the shocked albino. They both watched as Madeline was dragged away from them. Maddie glanced over her shoulder and managed to smile apologetically before Lovina got them around the corner.

"You're up earlier than usual amigo." Antonio said to the still opened mouthed Gilbert. Gilbert turned his gaze from the corner to his friend.

"Did you not just witness that?" Gilbert shouted, but gave up being mad at his friend's confused face. Antonio could be really stupid sometimes. "I never went to bed. I was out on an errand all day, and came to the park like I promised her earlier. I went and sat with her… all night…" Gilbert trailed off, a distant look clouding his eyes. Antonio smiled in understanding. After all he and Francis were also people he came to when he got "lost".

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Antonio asked. Gilbert wished he had darker pigmentation as his face flushed.

"We haven't been dating until last night, but we have been talking since I met her if you must know. How long have you been with the-"

"If you say anything rude about Lovi, I personally will castrate you my friend." Antonio said, his eyes flashing dangerously. "And since last night. And there is still someone I must take care of before we can be together."

"Dude, you are the scariest but nicest person I have ever met in my life." Gilbert said. "Wanna go see Francis? 'Cause I don't think that either of us could get close to that orphanage without getting our heads bitten off." Gilbert said, already turning towards their French friend's restaurant.

Antonio took one last glance at the corner before turning and following Gilbert, his mind still filled with the cute face of HIS Lovina.

/

Alice was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen when she heard the glass shatter. She dropped what she was doing and bolted into the living room. The window next to the door was shattered, all of the glass had fallen in the room, meaning whatever broke it came from outside. The only person in the room was a startled Natalia with a hairbrush in her hands. Alice gave her a questioning look.

"Everyone else went to the park. Eduard and Raivis are at the flower shop." Natalia said, still staring at the glass. Alice moved toward the glass, to see if she could find what was thrown. "Over there." Natalia pointed to the corner of the room. There sitting in the corner was a large rock, about the size of a baseball. Alice went out the back door and looked around, until she found who threw it. Standing right in front of her was a small blonde boy with a dinghy sailor's cap and an even dirtier sailor's outfit on. He couldn't have been more than eight or nine.

"Where you the one that threw the rock?" Alice asked gently, kneeling down to be eye level with the youngster. The boy had tears and snot running down his red face.

"Pl-please m-miss! Please d-don't hurt m-me!" The boy sobbed. "I w-was only playing! I d-didn't see y-your ho-house!" He finished his voice going up a few octaves. Alice was pleased to see that she wasn't the only person in the town with an English background.

"Come now. I won't hurt you. Where is your family?" She asked softly. This seemed to push the boy over the edge.

"I DON'T HAVE ONE ANYMORE!" He screeched, finally in hysterics. "THEY LEFT ME IN THE PARK THREE WEEKS AGO!" He wailed. Alice's heart dropped. She pulled the boy into a tight hug, not caring about the snot that got onto her shoulder.

"Then you've come to the right place. We'll take care of you." She said softly.

"R-really?" The boy asked, wiping his nose with his dirty sleeve.

"Really. Now come on young man." Alice said standing up and taking the boys grimy hand and leading him into the house. "Let's get you some food and a bath then some new clothes, hm?"

The little boy cracked a smile. "What's your name?" He asked looking up at Alice, his blue eyes boring into her green ones.

"Alice Kirkland." She answered. "What's yours?"

"Peter."

Once they got inside, Alice gestured to Natalia.

"This is Natalia, Natalia, this is Peter. He'll be staying with us for a while." Alice explained to the stone- faced Belarusian. Natalia only stared at the small and quivering boy, who only shook more under Natalia's calculating gaze. "Natalia. Staring is rude. Say hello." Alice said sternly.

Natalia's piercing gaze shot up to meet Alice's. "No." She replied coldly.

Alice's green eyes widened. Natalia had never said not introduced herself before. "Natalia."

"I will not say hello to him until he has cleaned up the mess he made from throwing a rock through the window, and maybe not even then." She said, acid dripping from her tone. She looked back down to Peter. "Why are you still standing there? The dust- pan is over there. Get going." Peter only stood staring. "GO!" The blonde child flinched, then ran off to the corner and began to work on cleaning the clear shattered glass off of the floor.

"Natalia. Was that really necessary? He is only a little boy." Alice chastised.

"And I was only a little girl when…." Natalia choked. Alice was surprised when she saw Natalia's eyes shine with withheld tears. Natalia never cried. Not even when she was hit in the face with a rogue baseball when she was seven. Instead, she hunted the boy who threw it, and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"When what?" Alice asked softly. Natalia had never told anyone anything about her past, or how she ended up at the orphanage. She was a closed book that not even the most avid reader could figure out. Natalia clenched her shaking fists.

"Never mind. I'm going to make dinner." She explained wiping her eyes. She took a steadying breath, turned on her heel, her platinum hair swinging, and walked into the kitchen.

Alice bit her lip, her eyes watching the door as if it could tell her the answers she wanted. She sighed and glanced down at Peter, who looked like he was struggling with the simple task. Alice smirked and knelt down to his eyes level. "Here. Let me help you." She said taking the dust pan. She looked at the door one last time, and could have sworn she heard sobbing on the other side.

/

"Is this even edible?" Feliciana asked, poking the unfamiliar food with her fork. Roderich and Ludwig had managed to get her into a sitting position so she could eat, but she suddenly wasn't feeling hungry anymore as she stared down at the gray and bland looking food.

Ludwig looked up at her. "I'm eating it." He replied, placing more into his mouth as if to prove his point.

Feliciana eyed the food again and pushed it away and held her stomach gently. "That doesn't really comfort me."

"Well it was my turn to cook tonight, so it's this or starve." Ludwig replied bluntly. He looked at Feliciana again. Big mistake. She was looking at him, her big golden eyes begging and her pink lips set in a pout. She looked so sad, and adorable. Ludwig's heart flip- flopped. He looked away and sighed, caving. "Fine. I suppose I can go to the market and get pasta." He grumbled. Feliciana gasped and clapped her hands in happiness.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She exclaimed happily, her puppy dog eyes and pout replaced with a big smile and sparkling eyes. Ludwig sighed but smirked. He couldn't help but feel like this type of thing would happen a lot.

/

Alfred sighed, and huge smile plastered on his face. He loved going to the park with the kiddies. He loved watching them run around, laughing and just being happy, especially since they had so much sadness in their lives. Alfred thought it was a blessing and a curse that he was a tot when he was brought to the orphanage, and really had no past to be sad about. But he still sometimes wondered about who his parents were.

"It sure is a pretty day, isn't it?"

Alfred startled at the sudden voice to his left. Sitting next to him on the bench was an extremely pretty girl with short blonde hair and purplish eyes. She was dressed in a light blue sun dress and a beret that didn't really match it. She sat with her back straight and her hands folded in her lap. She was staring intently at Alfred, and with a shock Alfred realized she was waiting for an answer. "Yeah, it is." He said, turning his attention back to the kids. Feliks was busy putting different kinds of flowers into Tori's hair, Eduard and Raivis were sitting and enjoying ice cream on the outskirts of the park, and Hong and Emil were playing freeze tag with each other, getting nowhere. "It really is." Alfred said with a serene smile.

"Are they all yours?" The girl asked. Alfred couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice.

"Well, I take care of them at the orphanage." Alfred stated. The girl gasped, but Alfred kept talking." Do you have any out there?" He asked, smiling at the girl.

She turned to face him, her smile sad. "No… I'm barren you see. I can't ever have children." She said, her voice cracking. Alfred winced.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Alfred F. Jones!" He said standing up and bowing to the stunned girl. She giggled.

"My name is Tina. Tina Oxenstierna." She replied smiling.

"Wow. That's quite the mouthful. Is it Finnish?" Alfred asked, sitting back down.

"I'm from Finland, but my husband, Berwald, is Swedish." She explained. Alfred was shocked that such a young girl was married already. She couldn't have been much older than Alfred. "Oh. There he is now!" She stood on the bench and waved her arms up and down shouting Berwald's name. Alfred twisted in his seat expecting to see a man just like Tiina. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Holy-" What he saw instead was a hulking brick wall with white blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and an everlasting glare. Alfred was immediately intimidated and scared out of his mind. "That's your husband?!" He gasped.

"Mhm. That's Berwald. Don't worry, he's not as scary as he seems. He's really quite nice and… He's everything." She said lovingly. Alfred looked her in the eyes and saw how much love they held for the man.

"I brought yer ice cream." He said gruffly, handing the frozen treat to Tiina, who was still standing on the bench.

"Thank you!" She said brightly, tasting it. "Berwald. This is Alfred. Alfred, this is my husband Berwald. Alfred helps at the orphanage, Ber." Tiina said brightly.

"Hm." Was all Berwald said. He turned back to Tiina. "We need to get home to feed Hana." He said. Alfred noticed how his eyes softened when he looked at her.

"Oh. Okay!" She replied brightly. "I'll see you later Alfred!" She said waving. Before she could step off the bench, Berwald grabbed her by the waist and lifted her completely off of bench before putting her down, his hand remaining on her waist. And with that they walked away, leaving Alfred sitting there blinking.

What the heck just happened?

/

"Lovina! You're going to rip my arm off!" Maddie yelled.

"Good!" Lovina huffed, only pulling harder. Maddie dug her feet into the ground and ripped her arm from Lovina's grasp. Lovina glared at the Canadian, and Maddie glared back. "We should get home." Lovina said, turning around and stalking off.

Maddie hesitated before following behind her. Like she really had a choice. They walked for a good five minutes before Lovina stopped suddenly. "What-"

"Hi Vlad." Lovina said, her voice precariously high. Vladimir was standing in front of the bakery, flour in his blonde hair and under her ruby eyes. Lovina tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. Maddie rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you were working today."

"Hello!" He said brightly, waving at the two of them. "Yeah, I owe the boss a favor, 'cause I accidently knocked the buns into the fire yesterday." He explained. He didn't even have the shame to look embarrassed about wasting all of that food. "You coming in tomorrow Romana?" Again Maddie rolled her eyes. Lovina didn't let anyone but Vlad and her Grandfather by her first name Romana.

"Yes. I owe him a favor for almost killing one of the customers a few days ago." She explained, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ha! That's great Roma!" He laughed. "Well I should probably get back in there. See you two later." He said. Lovina blushed and walked quickly away. Maddie took one last glance at Vlad, only to have him look at her up and down, and wink at her, a smirk on his face. Maddie's eyes widened and her stomach twisted in a very unpleasant way. She ran after Lovina and glanced back at the shop. He was still staring at her.

Nothing good could come of this.

/

 **Two chappie's done.**

 **You guys, I like Romania okay? But for this story, I needed him to be a creep. Don't hate me.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I will smell yah later!**

 **Please like and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**/**

"Are you alright Lovina?" Alice asked the scowling Italian. "That's the fourth time you've dropped your fork tonight." She said as Lovina bent to pick up her fork for the fourth time.

"Hm. I suppose I'm still a bit shaky from two nights ago. But I'll be fine." She finished quickly at Alice's worried glance. It was just the two of them eating at the table. Natalia had hidden somewhere with her food and Peter was outside eating in the lawn, and Alfred had yet to come back with the rest of the children. Madeline was sulking in the corner, refusing to look at either of them.

"Well if you're sure…" Alice replied,wary.

"I'm sure." Lovina said, not sounding all too convincing.

They ate in silence until a muffled knock came from the front door. "I wonder who that could be." Alice said curiously, standing up.

"I got it." Madeline said quietly, quickly making her way to the front door, where Natalia already stood standing, talking to a familiar young man with wavy chin length golden blonde hair and a bit of stubble. He had seductive blue eyes, but he looked rather frustrated with the girl standing before him.

"Can I help you?" Madeline asked softly from behind Natalia. The man looked relieved to have someone else to talk to.

"Ah, yes! Are you Madeline Williams?" He asked. He had a very thick French accent.

"Um… Why?" Madeline asked cautiously.

"FABULOUS!" He shouted. He lunged forward, grabbed Madeline's arm, and dragged her out of the house making her cry out in shock. The man only kept walking quickly away from the orphanage, leaving a rather shocked and wide eyed Natalia standing at the doorway.

"What just happened?" She muttered to herself.

/

"And this one is, like, my favorite." Feliks said smiling, placing yet another flower into Tori's soft hair, braiding the hair around the stem to make it stay in place.

Tori giggled. "You said that about the last one."

"I can't decide! All I know is that I'm putting them onto my favorite person." Feliks said blushing. He blushed even darker when Tori turned to look at him with a gentle smile.

"So, Feliks…. How long have you actually liked me, other than a friend?" Tori asked sweetly looking down at the grass.

"Um… I… I don't think I ever just liked you as a friend, Liet…." Feliks mumbled. Tori's brown eyes widened.

"Really?" She whispered. Feliks nodded. "Even when we were in the streets and I looked horrible and thin?" Tori asked eagerly.

Feliks head snapped up. "You have never ever looked horrible!" He practically shouted, making Tori's face go pink. His whole face turned cherry red and he covered his mouth with both his hands, and looked away.

Tori smiled, leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Feliks' hot cheek, making even his ears go red and his eyes widen. When he looked back at Tori, she smiled, stood, and walked toward Eduard and Raivis. Feliks touched his cheek and a small smile graced his lips.

It was good to be in love.

/

"YOUR BATHROOM IS HUGE!" Feliciana exclaimed, marveling at the shining porcelain toilet and bathtub. It even had those little feet looking things at the bottom, not to mention she could have fit the whole population of the orphanage in it.

Elizaveta had taken it upon herself to give Feliciana a much needed bath. She half carried, half walked Feliciana all the way down the hall and into their nicest bathroom all by herself. Ludwig had tried to help, but Elizaveta sent him to bed as he looked downright exhausted, and Roderich wasn't much into touching people. The pansy.

She led Feliciana into one of the plush velvet chairs in the corner and went to draw a bath, making sure the water was warm but not too hot, so it wouldn't burn her scratches and wounds. She looked back at the girl and saw her staring in a mirror looking a little sad. Feliciana smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I look awful, don't I?" She laughed humorlessly.

"I'm sure once we get you cleaned up and into different clothes you'll look a thousand percent better. And you'll feel better too." Elizaveta answered cupping Feliciana's chin in a very motherly way. "And my dear, if you could get my stubborn Ludwig to get what you want, then you mustn't look that awful. Now. Let's get you into that bath, hm?" Elizaveta said smiling kindly.

Feliciana stared at her for a few moments before she too smiled, a real smile this time, and nodded her head vigorously.

/

"He's not a toy. Stop poking him! Especially you Alfred. You've seen a child before." Alice said, pulling Alfred away from Peter by the collar of his white shirt.

"Aww. But Aliiiii! He's got huge eyebrows! Almost as big as yo-"Alfred was cut off by a swift kick to his shin. He cried out in pain and keeled over, trying to nurse his now bruised shin. "You're mean…"

"You love it." She said jokingly.

Alfred came from behind her, leaning over and whispering in her ear. "I do. I really, really do." Alice turned a new shade of red and practically ran away from Alfred. Alfred smiled happily and resumed poking at Peter's enormous eyebrows, and this time Alice didn't say a thing.

/

"Wh- where are you taking me!" Madeline asked, frantically trying to get out of the strange man's grip. The man only tightened his grip and sped up his walking. "At least tell me who you are?!" She asked digging her heels into the ground.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name, pretty lamb, is Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. A close friend of your suitor." He finally replied in his thick accent. "He has sent me to get you for him."

"Why didn't he come himself?" She asked, confused.

"He said he would have, and he would, but he said that the fiery small Italian girl scared the shit out of him. Antonio said he'd come, but Gilbert reminded him that said Italian was probably still angry, and that stopped him right there." Francis explained never slowing down his pace. "So, viola. Here I am."

"Oh. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for you." She apologized.

"Oh, no need to apologize my dear. I'm happy to do what I can to make Gilbert happy. I mean he has been sad for so long, that I'd do anything for him." Francis said turning around and smiling.

Madeline blushed. " _I make him happy… Then I guess I'm happy too."_ She thought to herself, smiling widely. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder why Gilbert was so sad. Oh well. No need to worry about that for now.

/

Francis knocked on the door to Gilberts home, only waiting a few seconds before letting himself in, Mattie close behind. "His home is huge…" She whispered, looking around in awe. All of the walls were stark white and bare. No pictures of Gilbert as a child, or of his brother. The floors were dark cherry wood, and well kept. Even their furniture was white and spotless. Suddenly Mattie felt exposed and nervous and extremely poor all at once. Francis turned around.

"No need to be nervous, my dear. Elizaveta keeps the first floor empty, in case they have important visitors, but their upstairs is far livelier." He chuckled at the unsure look Mattie gave him. "Trust me dear. Now come along. Antonio and Gilbert are waiting up there."

The pair of them walked up the stairs, Mattie slower than necessary. Mattie was for some reason shocked to see that Francis was right. A blue paint adorned the walls, making the house seem brighter. Multitudes of pictures hung from the walls. Some of the Beilschmidt's wedding, some of a little Ludwig (who was still quite large for a child), and others of Gilbert or of both the brothers. Most were of the whole family, posing for a portrait. Mattie frowned. There was one thing the same about all of them after Gilbert was in his teen years.

"He's not smiling." She said, reaching out to touch a black and white photograph of a younger Gilbert, a frown fixed on his pale face. Her white hands grazed over the picture, barely touching it, as if fearing her touch may break the boy on the inside. Her violet eyes stung. A snow white hand appeared next to hers, and a warm body only just touched her back. Mattie gently grabbed the hand and brought it to her lips, brushing them against the knuckles. She turned to see Gilbert looking down at her with a sad smile that made her heart twinge. With his other hand, Gilbert brushed away tears from Mattie's pink cheeks.

"Come now, Birdie… Don't cry. " Gilbert breathed. He leaned down and softly put his lips on Mattie's, earning a soft gasp. This was their first kiss.

It was bittersweet.

It was melancholy.

It was perfect.

It was… Beautiful.

/

"Mmmmm." Feliciana hummed, stretching her arms above her head, causing her ribs to twinge a bit and her to grimace. "That bath was nice." She said to herself, carefully adjusting herself on the bed. Elizaveta had been kind enough to lend Feliciana one of her nightgowns and brush her hair. Elizaveta was right, Feliciana felt so much better after that bath.

There was knock on the door, and before she could answer a blonde head popped in. Feliciana immediately blushed. Ludwig must've just woken up. His hair wasn't slicked back as it had been that morning and it lay in front of his blue eyes, making him look like a small boy instead of a huge teenager. He still wore his white t shirt and blue cloth pants he wore earlier that day. He rubbed his eyes with a fist, just adding to the "little boy" look. "Hello Ludwig!" Feliciana said happily. "Did you need something?" She asked kindly.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." He said, his words slurring slightly. He came forward and sat on the ever present chair next to the bed.

"You don't have to stay there. You can sleep in your own bed. I'll be fine." Feliciana said smiling.

Ludwig put his head onto Feliciana's lap, causing her to turn beet red. "I'm fine. I like being near… You." He mumbled, falling back to sleep.

"Oh…" Was all Feliciana could say. She looked at Ludwig's sleeping face. He looked so young, so calm. Feliciana smiled, putting a hand on his head, feeling his surprisingly soft hair. She closed her eyes, exhaustion getting the better of her. "Goodnight Ludwig." She breathed, quickly falling asleep.

/

"And all of the turtles lived happily ever after." Lovina said unenthusiastically, finally finishing the book she was reading to the kids. She was exhausted, and her stomach had been hurting for a good hour. "Now all of you. Get to bed." She said lifting a sleeping Hong off her lap and into his bed, tucking him in tightly. There was a chorus of goodnights as she started walking up the stairs, trying to ignore the way her hands slightly shook.

When she finally got to her bed she collapsed onto it. Her head was pounding and her stomach churned. She buried herself underneath the blanket and tried to lull herself to sleep without much success. Usually Feliciana's quiet snoring would put her into a calm sleep, but without it, she heard everything. The creak of the old stairs, Alice and Alfred whispering in the kitchen, the older children shuffling around and talking in hushed tones. She sat up and held her head in her hands.

"I miss you sister. Please come home alright. Please come home." She pleaded. Tears formed and fell down her hot cheeks. "Please come home."

/

"Has anybody seen Natalia?" Alice asked quietly, as to not wake the younger children. Feliks looked up from his book and shrugged. Tori looked around worriedly and also shrugged.

Raivis looked up from his book as well. "I- I th-think she we-went outside." He stuttered, shaking.

"Outside? It's 10 pm. Why would she be out there?" Alice wondered aloud. She groaned as she earned a shrug from all three of them. "Hm. Oh well. I know she doesn't like to be bothered." Alice muttered, going back to her needle work. She was almost done with Alfred's birthday present.

Alfred was busy cooking in the kitchen when Alice entered. "What are you making?" She asked leaning over his shoulder to investigate.

"Why? Does it smell good?" Alfred teased.

"Actually, it really does." She answered honestly. She took a seat at the table and looked out the window.

Alfred came and sat at the table, right next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She was about to protest and tell him nothing, but he would get it out of her somehow anyway.

"I'm worried about Feli. And Natalia. And Peter. And Lovina." She said. Before she knew what she was doing she put her head on Alfred's shoulder. "I feel like something's coming. Something big. I don't know if it's good or bad yet, I just know it's coming." She sighed. Alfred shifted, taking her chin and lifting it to make their eyes meet.

"Just know for whatever is coming, I will love you through it all." He said. Alice gasped and before she said anything Alfred pushed his mouth onto hers. Alice's first instinct was to melt into it, but she went with her second. She pushed Alfred away, and immediately felt guilty. She stood from her chair abruptly, turned and ran out of the kitchen.

She ran up the stairs and jumped into bed, her heart slamming against her chest.

A few minutes later Alfred walked into the main room and collapsed into his own bed, and Alice was forced to hear the muffled sobs all through the night.

What a stupid mistake.

…

 **As always, thank you for reading!**

 **Please review! It means the world to writers and keeps us motivated. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own Hetalia

Emil tossed and turned in his bed, the sheets sticking to his small sweaty body. His breathing was labored and he moaned softly.

 _"Where are we goin' mommy?" Emil asked looking up at his mother. He was younger, four years old. He was holding onto his mother's hand and held an ice cream cone in his other. His mother didn't respond, just kept looking forward with her green eyes, but Emil had grown used to it over the past few months as his mother grew more and more unresponsive. He hummed and licked at the tasty vanilla treat. Vanilla was his favorite flavor. It was plain and simple, just like him._

 _They kept walking for what felt like hours to the poor youngster, until finally they made it to a place that Emil recognized as the park. A bright smile spread across his face. He hadn't been to the park in ages. He let go of his mother's hand and sprinted towards it, not even bothering to look back at his mother that wasn't even there anymore._

 _He played to his heart's content, finishing off his ice cream, and taking another turn on the swing. This was the best day of his life, until an older girl approached him. She looked about 16 and very serious. She had long whitish hair, with a clip holding back the obtrusive bangs. "Excuse me, little boy?" She said kneeling to be his height. Emil looked up at her and cocked his head. "Have you seen your mother lately?"_

 _Emil nodded vigorously and pointed at… Wait… He whipped his head around frantically. "Sh-she was right there!" He shouted. He turned in a circle, trying to locate his mommy. "Where is she?!" He shouted at the girl as if she would know. The girl looked at him sadly and picked him up._

 _"What's your name, little one?" She asked walking out of the park._

 _Tears started to stream down his pale face. "E-Emil… Where's my mommy?" He asked._

 _"That's a nice name. My name is Lukas." She said calmly._

 _Eily made a face. "Isn't that a boy's name?" He asked forgetting about his mother for a second. Lukas's eyes flashed in annoyance, but only for a second. "Where are you taking me?"_

 _"I'm taking you to an orphanage. If your mother comes back, she'll find you there." Lukas answered. Eily, at his young age, didn't see the flaw in that plan. He didn't see that his mom wouldn't know where to look. She'd think he was at the park, where she left him. But Lukas knew. She knew that his mother wasn't coming back._

 _A few minutes later, Lukas stopped and put Emil on the steps of the orphanage, rang the doorbell, and began to walk away. She looked back not once but three times, before finally disappearing. Emil didn't notice then, but there was a decision made that night and it was finalized in her eyes._

Emil woke with a start. It was still really dark in the house, but he didn't feel tired anymore. He stood and walked to Hong's bed. He looked at it for a minute before getting into it with him. He kept his small back to Hong's smaller one. His last thought before drifting off was: " _Why did I dream that...? Strange…"_

 _/_

Feliciana woke up to the most delicious smell of bacon and pancakes… Wait! Pancakes! Her brown eyes shot open, and was immediately met with Mattie's violet ones. Mattie smiled broadly and handed Feliciana a plate filled with the most delicious looking pancakes she'd ever seen. Feliciana shoveled it into her mouth right away, savoring the hot food. Maddie just watched her, just happy to know that her best friend was really okay.

Once Feliciana was finished she put the plate to the side and said: "Hi!"

Maddie had to laugh at that. "You suddenly disappear one stormy night, worry the whole orphanage sick, and all you have to say is, "Hi?" She laughed at Feliciana's confused look. "Never mind… How are you anyway?" She asked, taking hold on Feliciana's hand. Feliciana's smile quickly fell.

"I-…" Her eyes stung. "I failed." She whispered. Maddie looked at her shocked. She opened her mouth to protest, but Feliciana cut her off. "I couldn't even bring her home. The whole time I was terrified! I couldn't even be strong for Tori! I'm such a failure as a guardian, as a PERSON! It's my fault she got lost… My fault, my fault, MY FAULT!" She shouted, making Maddie flinch. She'd known Feliciana for 18 years and had never seen her this way. Her shout brought Ludwig running into the room with Gilbert close behind. Feliciana was wailing and shaking. Maddie didn't know what to do. She just sat there stunned and unmoving. She didn't notice Gilbert calling her name, or him bodily grabbing her and lifting her out of the room. She couldn't stop staring at Feliciana. She was thrashing violently against Ludwig restraining her arms. She kept screaming that it was her fault.

There had to be more to this.

"MADDIE!" She gasped as she snapped out of it. She was suddenly in the hallway. "Are you alright?" Gilbert asked. She nodded numbly.

"Bruder! I need your help! Gott Feliciana! Calm down." Gilbert glanced at Maddiie once more before bolting into the room. Mattie stood gasping in the hallway until a women Maddie recognized to be Gilbert's mother walked out of her room. Her green eyes locked onto Maddie and she sighed.

"I think it's best if no one from the orphanage came to see her for the time being." Elizaveta said suddenly. Maddie gasped taking a step forward. Elizaveta put a small hand up stopping Maddie in her tracks. "I think you see what happens when one does… I think it's best if you left now." She said somewhat coldly.

Maddie was about to protest, until she heard an agonized wail that shattered her heart. She nodded and ran down the stairs shutting the door as quietly as possible.

/

It took at least another 10 minutes to get Feliciana to calm completely down. Once Ludwig looked as though he could handle it, Gilbert left him on his own. Ludwig smoothed Feliciana's hair away from her sweaty forehead. She sniffled and groaned in pain lightly touching her ribs. Ludwig gently took her hand in his large ones and kissed her knuckles. Feliciana's eyes fluttered at the gesture.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. She hiccupped and squeezed Ludwig's hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Ludwig countered. Feliciana's eyes drooped.

"But its… my fault… he's gone…" She whispered before drifting off into a fitful sleep, leaving Ludwig wide eyed and wondering just what she meant.

/

Maddie ran. She couldn't stop, and she wouldn't stop. Her lungs burned and her legs ached more with every quick step she took. She ran out of fear. Not fear for herself, but fear for her friend. Maddie had to get far away and keep far away as to not hurt Feliciana more than she already had. She was thankful that is was still very early in the morning, so not very many people were out in the town, and most shops hadn't opened yet. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right into someone.

"Oh!" She said out of breath. "I'm very sorry." She said softly, putting her hands on her shaky knees.

"Why are you so out of breath? What could a pretty girl like you be running from?" Maddie froze at the smooth, drawling, accented voice. A voice that she knew all too well. She looked up and saw none other than Vlad, the boy who'd looked at her like she was a meal not a few days ago. Vlad looked down at her, his reddish eyes taking in all of her at once.

Maddie stood up straight and attempted to look nonchalant and uninterested. "None of your concern." She said, wincing at the way her voice shook. There was something that Maddie didn't like about Vlad. He seemed a bit off somehow. Vlad took a step closer, smiling.

"I just want to make sure you're alright is all."

Maddie took a step back, her heart pounding against her chest, and it wasn't from running. "I'm fi-"

She was cut off when Vlad suddenly attacked her mouth. Her violet eyes widened as Vlad grasped her arms, pinning them to her sides, making her unable to move them. Maddie tried to wriggle free, but ended up being slammed against a brick wall. Vlad pressed farther into her then, making her legs immobile against the bricks. The wall scrapped at Maddie's back through her thin clothes, and tears came to her eyes. Vlad moaned and wrapped an arm around her waist and began to slide down her back. Maddie slammed against him with her now free arm ineffectively.

Then suddenly, Vlad wasn't there at all.

/

Alice awoke to find that Alfred was gone. His bed was a mess and vacant. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her, and for the thousandths time she berated herself for being so stupid, so careless with his feelings. She didn't even know why she pushed him away. She felt the same way about him that he did her. So why?

/

Feliciana awoke with a start. She looked over at the alarm clock at her left and noted that she hadn't slept for very long after her "episode." She glanced around the spacious room and realized that for the first time since coming here, she was completely alone. She didn't even hear the horses neighing in the field that lay just outside her window.

She sighed and burrowed into her blanket and soon fell back to sleep, ignoring how cold her hands felt without the warmth of someone else holding them.

/

Lovina's head hurt. She hadn't slept well the whole night as she kept having horrible nightmares about Feliciana and strangely Antonio. Her face went red. 'Those weren't exactly bad though…' She thought to herself. Lovina shook her head, making her a bit dizzy, but she paid no mind to it. She stood from her bed and stretched her tanned limbs. She looked over the banister of the balcony and concluded that she was alone in the house, so she didn't see the need to get dressed. She walked down the stairs slowly and into the kitchen where she found the note Alice left in her practiced cursive.

" _Went to the park… Keep an eye out for Alfred for me."_

 _~Alice_

Lovina thought the Alfred part was weird, but shrugged it off going to the fridge to find something good to eat for breakfast. She sighed in frustration when she found nothing in the completely desolate refrigerator. "I suppose I'll go to the market today then." She grumbled to no one in particular. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Feliciana and she would usually go to the market together.

She marched herself back up the old stairs and chose an olive green dress with elbow length sleeves, and since she didn't want to deal with her hair she just slipped a white bandana in it. On the way out of the front door she grabbed the large wicker basket.

It was a pleasant day outside. A few white clouds in the sky to hide the hot sun once in a while and a nice breeze to go along with it. The market was only a mile from the orphanage, and it was a nice walk if you liked open fields and flowers, which Lovina did, but it wasn't the same without Feliciana. Lovina smirked as she remembered how Feliciana would always stop to roll down the hills in the fields, laughing like a child the whole way down. Lovina sighed and kept walking, letting her smile fall. It was quiet, and Lovina would have liked it if she had her sister there. Yes, even her silly little sister would have times when she would walk quietly, just enjoying the scenery and time with her sister, even if they weren't talking.

Lovina hadn't even realized she'd made it to the market until she bodily ran into someone in front of a booth selling flowers of every color and size. She blushed a little in embarrassment. "Sor-"She stopped short. Standing in front of her was none other than Antonio, the big goofy grin already on his face. "What are you doing here tomato bastard?" She asked crossing her arms the best she could with the basket.

"Well, even I have to eat sometimes Lovi!" He answered enthusiastically. Lovina blushed at the use of her nickname.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. "Now if you'd excuse me." She said trying to get past Antonio when she felt her wrist grabbed.

"Wait! Do you wanna shop with me?" He asked, giving her big green puppy dog eyes. Lovina hesitated. "Aw, Come on Loviiii! Please?" He pleaded.

Under normal circumstances, Lovina would have shouted at him and ran away. But she was feeling a little lonely without Feliciana… and she felt like she owed Antonio for helping her… it had nothing to do with the fact that she really did want to go shopping with him, or that she was giving into those big green eyes… Not at all. Nope. Lovina sighed, her face going redder against her will. "Fine." She said. "But don't touch me!" She snapped, whipping her hand away from the Spaniards grasp.

Antonio clapped happily, much like a child getting his parent to give them a treat. She rolled her eyes and began walking, Antonio following, joy practically seeping from him. Lovina hid a smile. Secretly she was happy to make someone happy.

/

Maddie sunk down, her back scraping against the hard bricks as she watched Alfred pick up Vlad and throw him away from Maddie. Her hands were shaking violently and she could barely breathe as she watched her brother ward off a very angry and disoriented Vlad.

Vlad flung himself at Alfred, his shoulder slamming into Alfred's stomach, making Alfred stumble backwards. It only took him a second to regain his breath before he grabbed Vlad, encircling his arms around Vlad's stomach and putting all of his bodyweight on top of Vlad, driving the much smaller man to the ground. Vlad rolled out of Alfred's grip and threw a punch, hitting Alfred square in the mouth, making him grunt in pain and Maddie squeak in fear. Blood poured out of Alfred's split lip and he wiped it away, leaving a red smear on Alfred's white shirt. Alfred charged at Vlad and slammed him to the ground. He straddled Vlad's torso and began punching Vlad in the face repeatedly.

Maddie covered her mouth as the blood began to cover Vlad's from his nose and mouth. This had to stop. "Alfred!" She yelled, scrambling from her spot of the wall and running toward her little brother. "Alfred, stop!" She screamed. He wouldn't listen. He just kept slamming his fist into Vlad's face. Maddie finally grabbed Alfred's arm and held on as he struggled to break free, a look of pure fury in his eyes. "ALFRED! STOP IT!" Maddie finally screamed as loud as she could. Alfred stopped struggling and Maddie lifted him off of Vlad, and guided him away.

Alfred looked back at Vlad and yelled "DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN! YOU GOT IT!?"

Vlad only nodded as he got shakily to him feet and ran into the bakery.

"Alfred. Come on. Come on." Maddie said softly, taking Alfred by the hand and walking in the direction of a spot that only she and Alfred knew about.

Once there she sat him down and began dabbing at his lip with her apron. He was calm now, but Maddie could see that something was wrong. His eyes were sad and distant. "Are you alright, Alfie?" She asked using the nickname she had used when they were kids. Alfred looked at her and put his forehead on her shoulder. Mattie hugged him. "What is it?" She asked softly.

"I told Alice." He mumbled into her shoulder. Maddie's eyes widened.

"And?" She asked, judging by the way he was acting it wasn't going to be a good answer.

"Well I kissed her… and… and she pushed me away. Then ran away." He said. Maddie's heart fell. She didn't like seeing Alfred sad.

"Well… have you ever thought that you could have just caught her off guard and startled her? 'Cause if I could tell you anything, it would be that she loves you back." Maddie supplied.

Alfred lifted his head, his eyes alight with a new hope. "Really?"

Maddie nodded and smiled.

"So… Who's your guy?" Alfred asked suddenly. Maddie felt the blood rush to her face.

"What new guy? There's no one new…" She trailed off at Alfred's knowing look. "His name's Gilbert… He's the nicest, most genuine guy I've ever met." She defended him just in case Alfred said anything. Alfred, instead, put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Hey! As long as my sister is happy, I'm happy." He smiled. Then his smile fell. "But if he ever hurts you, I'll rip his balls off."

Mattie's eyes widened. "N-no! Don't do that!" She yelled. Alfred laughed and stood and ran away. Maddie had to defend Gilbert's manhood, so she started to chase Alfred.

They ended up collapsed on the ground out of breath and sweaty. Maddie smiled and snuggled up to Alfred who hugged her back. "Thanks for saving me."

Alfred smiled. "Any time."

/


	8. Chapter 8

**.3 Years Ago.**

Ivan walked away from the orphanage, trying not to show his permanent limp. He didn't want Natalia, the sister he just left, to see him limping away even though she had watched him limp for a year. He had to be strong. Not just for her, but for himself, so that he wouldn't be tempted to go back and take her with him…. To wherever he was going. Faintly he heard talking behind him. He strained his ear to hear.

"Oh! Hello… Who are you?" A happy and heavily accented male voice said. Ivan assumed it was Italian.

"Natalia Braginski." His precious sister answered. Ivan's heart ached at it and he hurried away, so he wouldn't go back.

" _This is for the best…. I have to leave her…. I have too."_ He thought to himself. As he limped through the streets and alleyways of the city, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder into the darkest crevices in his mind that had evolved and warped throughout the year of terror and humiliation.

" _ **You touch her…**_ **"**

No.

" _ **How does she feel?"**_

Stop it.

" _ **You won't let me touch her…"**_

Never.

" _ **You like to keep her all to yourself…"**_

I'm protecting her.

" _ **So I have to settle with you."**_

As long as you stay away from her… Just… stay away from the precious delicate flower.

Ivan slid down a wall, his body on fire, even his healed leg burned like it was freshly lacerated. He could still feel every touch, hear every whispered taunt, burning his ears like acid. He buried his face into his gloved hands and did something he hadn't done in a long time. He cried. All the emotions he'd been holding back from his so called father and Natalia, to protect her, came out, the flood his mind breaking his walls, pushing him over the edge. He held his stained scarf to his face and cried into it, the only piece he had left of his mother. Rain had begun to fall, dripping onto his head and back. He looked up and smiled bitterly.

"How fitting." He said aloud.

A sudden movement to his left made him go rigid. He tried to look through the darkness to see who had encroached on his moment of self- pity. He stood up, and heard a soft gasp. "Come out." He said sternly.

The figure hesitated, but slowly walked forward into the dim lamp light. Ivan was surprised to see a little girl, no older than five. She had big brown eyes and lotus flowers pinned into her long loose chocolate brown hair. "Wha-what's wrong Mister?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Ivan didn't answer. The girl looked down. Then she walked forward and grasped his scarf and made a tutting noise that mothers used when unimpressed. "You need to get this cleaned Mister. It's not good to get things dirty." She said holding the scarf closer to her face. "Come on. I know something that'll get this right out." And before he could protest she grabbed his hand and tugged him rather forcefully behind her. Ivan didn't know why, but he didn't let go of her hand and walked with her.

They took many twists and turns that Ivan couldn't keep track of, until finally they stopped in front of a pretty nicely sized house. She didn't stop as she tugged him inside. She finally released him in the foyer. She walked forward until she was about to step on the carpet where she bent down and took her shoes off and looked at Ivan to do the same. When he did, she took his hand once more and led him further into the house, sounds of yelling and laughter becoming louder and louder. She stopped in front of a sliding door and turned to him. "Wait here."

She slipped inside and there were shouts and hello's to welcome her. Her name, as it turned out was, Ainne. He heard another, more mature voice come over the rest. "Aiyyyaaaa! Ainne, you're soaked! You need to get changed right away."

"Dàjiě. I need to show you something."

"Hm? Show me something."

"Yes. Follow."

"CAN I COME?!"

"No Yong Soo."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww…"

Ivan snorted. The sliding door opened and Ainne walked out leading the most beautiful thing Ivan had ever seen by the hand out into the hallway. She had long brown hair braided and over her shoulder, honey brown eyes, and the palest silkiest skin he'd ever seen. She was wearing a traditional Chinese kimono made of silk and colored a blood red with a gold dragon design going down the side. She gasped in shock when she saw Ivan and for a while they stood looking at each other. Then she smiled, and Ivan's breathe left his body all together.

"You scarf is torn. I can fix it, but I'll clean it first. And I'll clean the rest of your clothes while I'm at it." She said kindly walking towards him with outstretched hands.

"But, what will I wear?"

"Hm. You should be about his size." She said looking him up and down. "Hey! Kiku!" She called through the paper door. An older boy appeared at the door, a few years younger than Ivan, but roughly the same size. _**(A/N: Ivan isn't fully grown, so he's still a bit small.)**_ "Could um…"

"Ivan." He supplied.

"Could Ivan borrow some of your clothes?"

"Hai." He answered in a monotone voice, turning back into the kitchen only to reappear a few seconds later with neatly folded clothes in another hand. "Here." He said going back into the kitchen and shutting the door.

"Follow me. Ainne, you need to get changed or you'll catch a cold." The girl said, gesturing for Ivan to follow. He followed her obediently and was soon led to a bathroom. "Get changed in here, throw your clothes out and bathe. You smell awful." She joked shutting the door. Ivan turned around and his eyes widened. The bathtub was huge, and could probably fit three Ivan's. He stripped his clothes, ignoring the scar on his leg. Just in case he wrapped a really fluffy white towel around his waist and opened the door and threw the clothes out, including his scarf. He turned to the bathtub and began filling it with hot steamy water.

When it was finally full he went in and closed his eyes. It had been so long that he got to relax. It felt nice. He sank deeper until only the top of his head was showing, his nose above the water. The water relieved the tension in his muscles and took the cold away. He opened his eyes when he heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"So…. How did you hurt your leg?"

Ivan smirked. "You don't want to know about the bloody scarf?"

"Oh, I do. I was going to start with something lighter." The girl said.

Ivan sighed. They both go hand in hand. Both where caused by my father." He explained. There was a long silence. "What's your name?" Ivan asked suddenly.

"Yang." She answered. "Your stuffs being cleaned, then I'll fix your scarf."

'I don't wish to be a bother."

"I don't think you understand. You're staying here."

Ivan was shocked, but where else was he going to go? "Well, okay then." And that earned him a soft giggle from Yang. Ivan's heart swelled, and he realized that he wanted to make this girl happy. "Aren't you scared of me?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Most of the people on the street cringed and looked away, one even ran away in fear." He said bitterly.

"Well, to be fair, you were bloody…" She said softly. "I'll go get your room ready."

/

 **.3 Years Later.**

Ivan opened his violet eyes as the sunlight peeked through the windows and onto his face. He sat up and stretched then looked down at the person next to him and a small smile tugged at his lips.

Yang was still asleep in her light purple nightgown, the sheets wrapped loosely around her torso and legs. Ivan put a hand to her face and softly touched her cheek. He rose it and pushed it through her loose soft brown hair, making her stir and her honey eyes open, and he fell in love with her all over again. She smiled lightly at him and pulled him back down. She snaked her hands around his neck and bought their foreheads together. "Good morning, my sunflower." He whispered.

"Feeling better?" She asked cupping his face.

Images of last night flashed in Ivan's mind. Broken glasses and half empty bottles. Darkness. His eyes darkened. Yang's eyes grew sad and she put her head in his chest. "Don't worry, I'm here… I'm here." She said softly.

"Am I ready? Can I take care of her? Without hurting her?" He asked holding her tighter.

"Of course you are. You're not your father. And if you can handle Yong Soo, you can handle anyone." She said smiling. "You won't hurt her, I promise. And you'll still be here, in our home. I can help you." She finished, brushing his hair from his eyes. Ivan smiled and tilted his head down, kissing her softly and gently.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTT TTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!" Yong Soo's voice shattered their moment, but sadly Ivan was used to it. He sighed and got up, putting his scarf on. Yang stood in front of him and pulled him down by the scarf and kissed him again, a little more forcefully. Ivan smiled into it and held her closer.

Then a chorus of voices sang out: "YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

/

Alice slammed the door open, all the other children following her obediently. They knew not to act up when Alice was in one of her moods. Alice stomped her way up the staircase before collapsing into her bed. She still felt terrible for what she did to Alfred. " _I bet he'll never want to speak to me again."_ Alice thought to herself, burying her face into her pillow.

Suddenly the door burst open once again and, someone else made their way up the stairs. The footsteps sounded too heavy to be Lovina's. Alice turned around and gasped, just as Alfred jumped on her in a bear hug, making her splutter and blush. "What are you doing you git?" She managed to get out. Alfred swooped down and kissed her fully on the mouth.

"I know you love me." He said smiling. Alice's face and neck went a violent shade of burgundy.

"GET AWAAAAYYYY!" She shouted making the other's in the house giggle.

"Not until you say it." Alfred whispered into her ear.

"NO!"

"Alice."

"No."

"Allliiii."

"No?"

"I love you."

"I… L- love you t- too. Idiot."

/


	9. Chapter 9

For the third time in five minutes Ivan adjusted his scarf. It just wouldn't sit on his shoulders making him very uncomfortable.

"So... ah... Are we going to knock?" Yang said, shifting back and forth, her hands stuffed into her armpits to keep them warm. It was oddly cold for this time of year.

Ivan's eyes looked far away. "I wonder how much she's grown... Does she look like mama? Or big sister?"

"Or you." Yang supplied, chuckling at Ivan's horrified look."Well, we're never going to know if you don't knock, now are we?" She said taking the initiative and knocking loudly on the old beat up door. Almost immediately the door swung open, revealing a thin blonde woman with a dish towel in her hands. When she saw Ivan she gasped and turned back into the house. Yang glanced up at Ivan, confusion in her eyes. Ivan just looked scared. Yang wrapped an arm around his arm and smiled warmly, only helping Ivan a bit. He swallowed and stared into the house.

The sound of running footsteps could be heard from within, and soon, there she was. Ivan's breathe caught, and the two just stood there staring at each other. It was like the world had stopped moving, and all he could see was her. Natalia. His little precious sister. Her hair had grown and she had gotten taller, and even though she was only ten, she had begun the fill out.

Then everything began to move again and he stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug, not noticing Yang step into the house, not noticing the tears cascading down his cheeks. He fell down to his knees and brought Natalia closer, if that were even possible.

Natalia wasn't doing much better herself. She clutched desperately at Ivan's coat and scarf. She openly sobbed when her brother collapsed to his knees and pulled her closer. She didn't realize how much she had missed him. It was almost too much. Ivan pulled away, looking at her with tear filled eyes. He fingered the bow on her perfect head.

"You still have it." Was all he could say.

"Of course I do. I almost never take it off." Natalia smiled, making Ivan's whole world brighten and become warm. He held her close once again, kissing her forehead. Then he stood and took her hand and stepped into the house, ducking to get in, making Natalia giggle. The first thing he noticed was that the blonde girl from before was wiping tears from her eyes. Then he noticed that Yang was nowhere to be seen. He looked back and forth and then spotted her staring out the window, to what seemed to be the backyard.

"Yang- Yang?" He asked walking up to stand next to her. "What are you doing?" He asked following her gaze to a small boy who was obviously Asian playing in the grass.

"Look at him Ivan." Yang whispered. "He..." She closed her mouth and turned away, taking a deep breathe. Ivan looked down at her, worried. Yang smiled, albeit sadly. "Nevermind." She looked down to Natalia. "This must be Natalia."

"Yes. Yang this is my little sister. Natalia, this is my love Yang." He explained, sounding just a bit distracted. Yang opened her mouth to say something, but Ivan cut her off. "Do you... want to bring him home too?" Yang's mouth snapped shut and she looked wide- eyed at Ivan. "Well?" He questioned, looking amused.

"I... well... But..." She looked down, defeated. "Yes."

Natalia smiled. "His name is Hong." She said softly to Yang who smiled warmly at the small girl. Natalia turned to Alice. "They want to take Hong as well." She informed her.

Something flashed behind Alice's jade eyes, but was gone the next moment. "Ah. I see." She said, her voice catching. "Come with me. We can get the paperwork done." She said turning on her heal. "Natalia, can you go tell Hong the great news?"

Natalia smiled sadly. She knew how much Alice loved Hong. "Yes." She let go of Ivan's hand and went to the backyard. "Hong?" She called.

Hong looked up. "Are you leaving Natalia?" He asked, looking like he was going to cry. Natalia nodded and he ran to her, burying his head in her stomach.

"Don't be sad. You're coming with me." She told him, tilting his face up to look at her. "Ivan's girlfriend likes you, and wants you to come with us." She finished, smiling.

"I... I'm going to have a mama?" Hong said, his brown eyes lighting up, but then darkening again. "But... what about Emil? W- will I be able to come back and see him?" He said, crying.

"Of course!" Natalia turned around to see Yang and Ivan walking out. "You can come back here whenever you wish, as long as someone comes with you."

"Hong?" Hong turned to see Emil standing there, looking at him sadly. "Are you leaving?" He whispered. Hong looked down and nodded. Emil rushed forward and hugged Hong tightly. "I'll miss you!" He sobbed. Then Hong did something that no one saw coming. He went to his tippy toes, and kissed Emil right on the mouth and then ran to Yang. Before she could react he turned back to Emil.

"Don't worry. You'll find a family too."

With that... they left.

/

 _Lukas couldn't help but notice the small white haired boy standing all alone in the middle of the park, crying his eyes out. She glanced around for anyone who had any resemblance to the boy, but found no one. She sighed to herself and walked to the boy._

 _"Excuse me, little boy?" The child looked up, his head moving to the side. "Have you seen your mother lately?" The kid nodded and he looked rather confused._

 _"Sh- she was right there!" He shouted. He began to move in frantic circles, his eyes beginning to water. "Where is she!?" He yelled, looking to Lukas as if she might know the answer. Lukas sighed again. She hated how some people were able just to leave a poor defenceless child, especially one as cute as this one, on their own. She bent down and picked the boy up._

 _"What's your name, little one?" Lukas asked, walking away from the park._

 _The boy hiccupped. "E- Emil... Where's my mommy?"_

 _"That's a nice name. My names Lukas." Lukas said avoiding the question, that she couldn't answer without getting angry._

 _The boy made a funny face. "Isn't that a boys name?" Lukas felt a pang of annoyance but let it go. It was a common reaction. "Where are you taking me?" He asked._

 _"I'm taking you to an orphanage. If your mother comes back, she'll find you there." Lukas answered, even though she knew that his mother wouldn't be coming back for him. She just hoped he didn't know that._

 _They walked in silence until Lukas climbed the steps of an old looking building. She rang the doorbell, then simply walked away. She couldn't help herself. She looked back once. Twice. And when she looked back again, she made the decision. A decision that would change her life._

"-as!" Lukas opened her eyes. Tiina was standing over her, a huge smile on her face. "Guess whaaaat!?" She sang. Lukas lifted an eyebrow, sitting up.

"What?"

"I would like to introduce Peter!" She said happily. A small cute boy stepped shyly from behind Tiina and blinked. Lukas nodded to the boy, then flopped back down, wanting to get more sleep before her boyfriend Mathias got home. He was rather loud. And annoying. Why were they dating again? Oh yeah.

Mathias had saved her life.

/

 **WARNING FOR LANGUAGE! THIS PART IS VERY... VIOLENT... POSSIBLE TRIGGERS.**

 **Please don't hate me…**

 **.5 Years Ago.**

 _It was cold. Always cold. It wasn't all the weather's fault._

 _Lukas had ice in her soul. Her very being was as cold as ice._

 _But don't get her wrong. She liked being cold. Physically and emotionally._

 _It was comforting._

 _It was home._

 _It was easier._

 _Easier to not let anyone in, let them see who she truely was. That way she wouldn't get hurt. Or hurt others._

 _She had already hurt so many. And she had loved them all._

 _So she became untouchable._

 _Cold._

 _"BITCH!" Lukas slammed into the wall, her head slamming into the walls concrete, and making her teeth shake. She was in so much pain. Her stomach was beaten and bruised. Blood crept down the corner of her mouth. She had bitten her cheek. Lukas wanted to scream at the group of girls surrounding her, wanted to make them stop, wanted to cry, wanted to do so much, but her pale face remained stoic._

 _So cold._

 _"You think you think you can ignore me when I'm talking to you?" Another kick in the stomach. "Do you, bitch?" Another one._

 _"Well think again! You're nothing! Lower than dirt!"_

 _ **'I know that.'**_

 _"You will never be anything! No one will give you a second glance! Someone as boring as you!" The kicks wouldn't stop. They hit everywhere._

 _Her face._

 _Her stomach._

 _Her legs._

 _"Why don't you do everyone on Earth a favor, and kill yourself!"_

 _ **'I tried.'**_

 _The girls started screaming at her, chanting those forbidden words. "Kill yourself! Kill yourself!"_

 _Burning tears rolled down her dull blue eyes._

 _ **'God...'**_

 _"Kill yourself, kill yourself!"_

 _'_ _ **Please, God...'**_

 _Shrieks of laughter filled the air._

 _ **'Please...'**_

 _The laughter grew hysterical._

 _ **'Kill me.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cold wind licked at Lukas's wounds. It made her wet cheeks sting and burn, and she hated herself for letting the tears fall. She couldn't find the strength to stand or move from her spot on the hard ground. She welcomed the silence. Snow began to fall onto her body making her body shiver. The cold wetness felt nice on her open wounds and her tear stained face. She watched the snow slowly begin to cover her up, but she remained there. A smile made its way to her bloody face. She was going to get her wish. She closed her eyes._

 _ **'Thank you.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _Lukas awoke, expecting to see a bright light, but instead was met with a face. Really close to hers._

 _"Look who's awake!"_

 _She winced at the loudness of his voice._

 _"Where am-" Racking coughs stopped her from completing her sentence. Agonizing pain shot through her... everywhere._

 _"Hey..." The boy rubbed slow circles in her back, trying to get her to relax. "It's alright. You're at my house... well my cousins house." Once Lukas calmed down he laid back and took a few deep breathes. "We, well I, found you passed out and half buried in snow. So I brought you here and Berwald fixed you up. You've been out for three whole days!"_

 _ **'Jeez. This boy only seems to have one volume... loud.'**_

 _"OH!" Lukas winced again. She was getting a headache. "My name, dear lady" He grabbed Lukas' hand and kissed it, making her blush against her will. "Is Mathias."_

 _ **'What a stupid name.'**_

 _Lukas gave him an inquisitive look. "What's yours?" He asked smiling._

 _"Lukas." She said quietly, not wanting to risk another coughing fit. Then Mathias had the nerve to snort and giggle. Lukas simply looked at him impassively._

 _"Sorry, sorry... But, ah, isn't that a boys name?" At that Lukas grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her face. "No! I'm sorry!" Mathias pulled down the cover, but blushed when he saw that Lukas had finally smiled. Then frowned._

 _'I wonder what could have happened to her... Oh yeah! I was supposed to tell Berwald when she woke up!... Oh well.'_

 _._

 _One month had passed since that day, and although Lukas wouldn't admit it she was beginning to love the place she now called home. Since she had gotten here, she had met so many people. Berwald, a very scary looking man who in reality was quite a softy. Most recently Tiina, who seemed so shy and kind, but had grown accustomed to the life she now had here, even though she had only been here for about a week. And Mathias. Loud, obnoxious, stupid, annoying, beautiful, perfect, kind Mathias. She felt herself getting closer and closer to the boy who in her eyes had become a man._

 _And it scared her. She didn't want to hurt him. And she didn't want to get hurt. Which is why she made the decision to leave. Leave and never look back._

 _"Thank you." She looked at the ground. She couldn't bare to look up into her roommates faces. Especially not_ _ **his.**_ _The man that had planted himself in her heart, slowly melting the ice from it. "You have been nothing but kind to me... all of you." The words hurt just like those kicks did when they spilled from her mouth. "But... It's time that I leave." She dared to look up. A mistake. Tiina, and even Berwald looked really sad, but Mathias. His deep blue eyes and so much hurt and confusion in them. Lukas felt her breath catch and tears sting her eyes. She looked down again. "I'm sorry for any trouble that I have caused any of you. I'm sorry." She bowed and then walked out into the cold, cold day._

 _It took everything she had not to turn around and go back. But she had to leave... or else... she would get hurt._

 _"LUKAS!"_

 _Lukas stopped. A hand curled around her wrist. "Let go of me Mathias." She said calmly._

 _"NO! You- you can't just leave!" Mathias yelled. Lukas closed her eyes._

 _"Let go."_

 _"Please... please don't go..." Mathias whispered. Lukas felt her heart shatter._

 _"Mathias... I have to go..." The words made her mouth feel sour, and another voice told her she didn't have to go._

 _"Why?" Lukas froze. "Why do you have to leave? You're not a burden, or troublesome. Why, Nikolai..." Tears fell down Lukas's face. The hand tightened. "WHY?!" She felt his head land in between her shoulder blades. Then her world spun and suddenly she was facing Mathias. His face was red and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. He grabbed her shoulders. "WHY?!" He yelled again._

 _"You're hurting me Mathias." Lukas said._

 _He ignored her. "You obviously don't want to go... so why are you leaving me?"_

 _"Mathias. You're-"_

 _"Answer me!"_

 _"You're. hurting. me!"_

 _"DAMN IT LUKAS! ANSWER ME!" Mathias screamed._

 _Something broke in Lukas. Anger, hatred, pain, happiness, sadness, loneliness, joy, everything came flooding forth. She pushed Mathias off harshly then punched him hard in the face. She felt his nose break. She only felt guilty for a second. "I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO HATE ME!" She hit him again, this time in the stomach. I'M SCARED OF WHAT I'M FEELING FOR YOU! I- I... can't do this..." She swung again, but this time Mathias caught her wrists. "I don't want to leave." She sobbed. "I don't want to leave."_

 _"Then don't." Mathias pulled her close, tilting her head up. "Stay with me." He leaned closer but Lukas put a hand on his face. He looked at her with confusion._

 _"You have blood on your face."_

. **Present Time**.

Lovina woke up the next morning feeling rather awful. Her shoulders were stiff and she didn't feel like moving. She had a terrible headache and she could feel how rough and dry her throat was without even speaking. She opened her dark eyes and immediately shut them again as the light sent pain streaking through her poor head.

Down below she could vaguely hear the sounds of breakfast being served and Alfred complaining about Alice's cooking and Madeline softly scolding him, then a loud thunking sound which Lovina assumed to be Alice hitting him with something.

She listened for a while more until her eyelids began to feel heavy. When she closed her eyes all she could see was her sister. Every time, it was her. Lovina's heart twisted. It had already been three weeks. Lovina took a deep breathe and let the darkness consume her.

…

"Hey Ludwig?" Feliciana asked, looking to the blonde man, who was reading in a chair next to her bed. Ludwig looked up at her.

"Ja?"

"Why don't you ever go anywhere with your family?" She asked, trying to sit up in her bed. Ludwig closed his book and took off his reading glasses.

"Well, you would be alone, wouldn't you?" He said, like it was obvious. Still, it made Feliciana's cheeks get warm.

"But, it must be boring sitting there in that chair all day."

Ludwig shook his head. "With you, nothing is ever very boring." Feliciana knew her face was red now.

"What do you mean?"

Ludwig gave her a confused, and slightly concerned look. "I just mean that I think you are a very interesting young lady."

Feliciana didn't know how to respond to that, so she just said; "O-Oh."

"Are you feeling okay?" Ludwig asked as he leaned forward, his hand outstretched. "You are turning red. Do you have a fever?"

Feliciana dodged as well as she could before laying back down and covering her beat red face with the blanket. "I- I'm fine. I'm just gonna take a nap…"

Ludwig sat back, very confused. "Alright, if you insist."

Feliciana didn't respond, so he shrugged his large shoulders, put on his reading glasses, and continued to read his book.

…

"You live with a lot of people." Natalia said, slipping her small hand into Ivan's. They had made it back to Yang's house, and it was a loud and boisterous as ever. Hong looked around from Natalia's side nervously.

"Ah, yes," Ivan chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Let me introduce you to Yang's siblings-"

"No," Natalia said.

Ivan blinked. "What?"

"I don't want to be introduced. I'll get to know them eventually." She let go of Ivan's hand and walked to her room. Ivan looked at Hong, an eyebrow raised. Hong shrugged and gasped when Ainne took his hand.

"Wanna play with me?" She asked, already pulling him along.

Ivan looked to Natalia's closed door. She had changed while they were apart.

Yang came from behind him and wrapped her thin arms around his waist. "Don't worry. She'll warm up to us."

Ivan sighed. "I hope you are right."

…

 **Please favorite and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**3 Months Later**

…

Lovina pulled her thin blanket tighter around her. No matter what she did, she just couldn't seem to get even a little warm. She shivered violently, her teeth chattering uncontrollably. She felt large hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes. Dark brown met concerned deep green.

"Are you alright Lovi?" Antonio asked softly, flipping his hand over and feeling her sweaty forehead. "You're burning up." He proceeded to grab the blankets from Alice's small bed and tucked them around snuggly. He glanced toward Feliciana's perfectly made bed, but he learned early on not to touch anything that was Feliciana's.

"I'm so c-cold." Lovina said quietly he throat burning with just those few simple words. Antonio frowned and looked over the balcony.

"Can someone bring me warm water and a cloth?" He came back to Lovina's side and wiped the sweat off her forehead and kneeled down on the hardwood floor. The stairs creaked under someone's weight and soon Madeline appeared holding a bowl of water and a well- worn cloth. She smiled gently and kneeled down on the other side of Lovina's bed. She dipped the cloth into the lukewarm water and placed it on Lovina's hot forehead. Lovina's body trembled for a few seconds, and she soon fell into a deep sleep. A few beats of silence passed between Madeline and Antonio before Madeleine spoke up.

"It may not look like it, or even seem like it, but Lovina really loves it when you come over. It makes her happy." She said quietly, as to not wake Lovina up. She giggled at Antonio's surprised face. Antonio was so clueless sometimes. Over the past three months, he had come to the orphanage every day to either take Lovina somewhere in the town, or sit in the garden while Antonio played the guitar. Madeline had never seen Lovina happier in her life. Not even with Feliciana. "She cares for you…" Madeline looked at Antonio shyly. "And I hope you care deeply for her as well?"

Antonio blushed heavily at Madeline's forwardness, but he smiled and nodded. He reached under the many layers that covered Lovina and found her hand. He took it and squeezed it lightly. "What about you and Gil?" He asked, laughing when Madeline's face exploded with color.

"W- Well, I suppose it's…" She smiled brightly. "It has been wonderful... Although…" She trailed off suddenly frowning.

"Although?" Antonio prompted.

Madeline bit her lip. "He's been acting a little strange lately." Antonio's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Well, whenever we go out, he gets really flustered and he has trouble looking at me. He also gets really nervous and jumpy. It's like he's waiting for something to happen." She finished then balked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked nervously. Antonio was staring at her with the biggest, goofiest smile on his face.

"Well, dear Maddie… I'd say ol' Gilbert has fallen in love." He said looking at Lovina's sleeping face, aching to touch it. Madeline's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you didn't know?! He's been falling for you since the day that wet sheet slapped him in the face!"

Madeline said nothing. She stood stiffly and made her way down the creaky stairs, seeming to be in shock. Antonio chuckled, then fixed his gaze back onto Lovina.

"Would you, too, be shocked if I told you my true feelings for you Lovina, my love?" He whispered. He leaned down and gave her fevered forehead a soft kiss. Lovina took a deep breath and sighed out a single name softly, barely audible, but it was like a symphony to Antonio.

"Toni…"

.

Feliciana jolted awake, sitting up too rapidly from where she was sleeping on the couch. She gasped in pain and clutched her stomach. "Oops." She mumbled.

"Bad dream?"

Feliciana jumped at the voice; another mistake. "Ow, ow, ow…" She looked to her let. "Roderich? I didn't realize you were home." Roderich smiled, but it didn't reach his violet eyes. It hardly ever did.

"I did not mean to startle you Feli. Was it a bad dream?' He asked again, fixing on Feliciana with a critical stare, making her turn away.

"In a sense." She mumbled.

"How do you mean?" Roderich asked. Feliciana tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, uncomfortable.

"It was… more like a memory… But you could call all dreams memories about something that happened in your life couldn't you?" Feliciana said, almost to herself.

"What was this 'memory' about?" Roderich inquired.

Feliciana swallowed. "Um… My grandfather." She answered. Roderich rolled his hand, motioning her to go on, though it was obvious that she didn't want to. But she didn't want to be rude to the man of the house. She sighed. "He… was a great man. Strong, kind, honest. He built the orphanage because he was tired of seeing all of the homeless and sad children out on the streets and in the parks when we went out. Lovi and I were six when he built it." Feliciana's gaze went far away. "One night, there was a terrible thunder storm. The worst I can remember. I wanted to see what lightning looked like outside, so I went. I didn't realize that I had wandered so far away from the house. I walked all the way to the park before I finally found that I was lost. Grandpa came to come find me. He was…" Her voice caught. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered why she was telling all of this to Roderich of all people. She knew him the least. Maybe that's what made it easier. Feliciana took a deep breath and looked directly at Roderich, through Roderich. Her eyes were so sad, so desperate. He had to look away. Tears rolled down Feliciana's flushed cheeks.

' _He won't even look at me… he must be disgusted with me.'_ Feliciana thought to herself. "He was hit by lightning… right in front of me…" She choked out. Roderich gasped and looked back at her. Feliciana looked away. "The storm… and his life… ended two minutes later." She whispered, clenching her hands. Realization hit Roderich like a ton of bricks. What a sad thing to happen. He couldn't help but think " _What an amazing way to die."_

"You think it's your fault." It wasn't a question, but Feliciana still nodded, but just barely. She broke down completely then. Her hands came to her face, trying to hide her tears from the man that sat across from her. Roderich's heart broke just listening to the poor girl's cries reverberating throughout the large house. He hadn't wanted to bring her more pain, but he thought that talking about bad dreams made it better! He opened his mouth to comfort her, but the door burst open and Gilbert ran in, holding multiple bags of groceries. His smile faded immediately when he heard the sobs coming from the couch.

Gilbert's eyes flashed at Roderich dangerously. He strode over to the couch and carefully gathered Feliciana into a hug. Feliciana tried to take a breath, tried to stop, but it only made the sobbing worse. Gilbert glared at his adoptive father. "What did you do?" He hissed, stroking Feliciana's hair, willing her to calm down. Roderich shook his head in confusion. Gilbert growled in frustration. He gently hooked one of his arm beneath Feliciana's knees and lifted her off the couch. "You're lucky Ludwig decided to get coffee, and isn't here right now." He whispered, making Roderich blanch. He took Feliciana up to her room, and laid her down on her soft bed.

"Okay Feli…" He cooed, petting her forehead. "What's the matter?" He asked. He was used to these little meetings. He and Feliciana had a special relationship. They understood each other's pains where no one else could. Not even Madeline or Ludwig. They had gotten quite close over these last few months.

Feliciana took a shuddering breath. One, twice. "I… I h-had a dream." She finally got out. Gilbert immediately understood.

"About Roma?" He asked. Feliciana could only nod.

"R- Roderich just kept asking qu- questions, a- and it all came out!" She cried, scrubbing her face harshly. Gilbert grabbed her hands.

"You're going to hurt yourself." He said simply. Feliciana nodded again, struggling to stop her tears.

"He didn't do anything wrong. I was me. My fault." Feliciana cried harder. "All my fault. Oh God, why? WHY?!" She shouted, curling her fingers in Gilbert's hands.

"Why what?" Gilbert asked softly, wiping tears off of Feliciana's face. She took another shuddering breath.

"Why did I have to be such a stupid child? He told me to stay in the house, but I left anyway! What's _wrong_ with me?!"

Gilbert shushed her. "Absolutely nothing." Feliciana opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off. "You were a kid Feli. A small curious kid who wanted to explore her surroundings." He said for the millionth time. "You were just a kid." He repeated, holding Feliciana in his arms lightly. He repeated those words over and over again until Feliciana finally fell asleep.

"You were just a kid."

.

Tori stood in the back garden, picking the flowers that were growing on the bushes absentmindedly. She had grown up these last few months. She (and Feliks) had turned thirteen for starters. Her lush brown hair had grown down to her chest which had filled out some, making some of her favorite dresses too tight, and she'd gotten taller, making them too short. Right now she was wearing one of Madeleine's dresses from when she was sixteen. It was a pressed green dress that stopped mid-calf and the sleeves at her elbows. It showed off her developing curves and delicate shoulders. Her eyes had gotten a more mature gleam about them.

"Oh, Liet!" A voice from behind her exclaimed. She turned around and smiled warmly at Feliks. He had also grown. He had had a growth spurt putting him near five three. His stomach and chest had become more compact and filled although that detail was hard to see, due to the fact that he had to wear Alfred's clothes and they were baggy. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a light pink vest, brown pants, and no shoes. He was carrying two glasses filled with his famous (to the orphanage and Lilli Zwingli) lemon aide. "I just saw Maddie with the funniest look on her face. She was totally pale. She ended up face planting into her pillow and giggling." He handed Tori a cool glass. "It was really weird." Tori smiled and sipped her sweet drink, letting the cool liquid travel down her throat. She reached up and pulled a piece of Feliks' hair a bit, making him go red.

"You need a haircut." She said. His blonde hair just past his broadening shoulders. Feliks pouted and tugged at her hair in turn.

"You don't." He said. Tori cocked her head, confused. Feliks cupped her cheek, and placed his forehead against hers. "You're perfect." He whispered. Tori blushed profusely and smiled. He kissed her softly but firmly. They pulled away and simply smiled at each other.

And that was enough.

.

Ludwig came home to a familiar scene. The door was wide open because Gilbert, in his 'awesomeness', always forgot to close it, and the groceries were on the ground. He sighed and put them all away. He nodded at Roderich, who for some reason was really pale and for some reason, looked really guilty. Ludwig made his way up the stairs swiftly, took a left and again came upon a familiar sight. Gilbert was sprawled out on the chair next to Feliciana's bed that Ludwig usually slept in. Feliciana was curled up on top off her blankets, her eyes puffy and her face flushed. He smiled when Feliciana mumbled then sighed happily in her sleep. He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door. He went to his room and got into an older pair of pants and went back down the stairs and out the back door.

There was a nice breeze and there were fluffy white clouds to cover the sun periodically. He made his way to the vegetable garden and began to weed it. He chuckled to himself when he remembered the conversation he had with Feliciana over this very garden.

" _Your backyard is so lonely." Feliciana said, looking out her window. "It's just tons and tons and tons of grass."_

 _Ludwig chuckled. "What else would there be?" He asked, looking up from his book that he wasn't really reading anyway. Feliciana was too distracting. Feliciana smiled back at him, making his heart flutter._

" _Well… gardens of course!" She laughed._

" _Hmmm." Ludwig hummed, thinking. "What kind of gardens?"_

" _Oh, use your imagination Ludwig!" Feliciana exclaimed. "Fruits, vegetables a-"_

" _Flowers?" Ludwig asked. Feliciana smiled softly._

" _Yes. And flowers."_

"Ludwig?"

Ludwig was shaken from his memories by a soft voice behind him. He turned and stood, facing Feliciana. He held out his hand wordlessly. Feliciana reached out and grabbed it, her tiny hand completely surrounded by Ludwig's. Ludwig gently tugged her towards himself and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

Feliciana buried her face in his chest and breathed in his warm scent. It made her feel safe, comfortable.

"Are you alright Feliciana?" He asked softly, rubbing small slow circles in her back, careful to avoid the quickly healing bruises. Feliciana sighed.

"I will be… just… keep holding me like this… please." She whispered, pulling Ludwig down into a sitting position, he in his lap. They were silent for a few moments.

Feliciana?" Ludwig said, his voice cracking. He tilted her face up so he could look her in the eye. "I… wanted to t-tell you… th-that um..." He coughed, blushing madly.

"Hey Ludwig?" Feliciana asked, her cheeks also reddening.

"WHAT?" He practically shouted. His face went redder from embarrassment. "Sorry…" Feliciana giggled.

"I love you, Ludwig." She said simply. Ludwig blinked.

"I… l- love you too, Feliciana. So much." He leaned down and kissed her forehead chastely. Feliciana closed her eyes and smiled. She knew then and there.

Ludwig would never let her go.

…

 **WHEW! You guys still alive? I really love this chapter, but you should tell me what you think…**

 **(WINK WINK, NUDGE NUDGE!)**

 **So today at school, my English teacher basically told me not to read. NOT BECAUSE I'M STUPID! But because I already have a 100, and even if I didn't do the reading (product point thingy she does) I have enough extra reading points that I would still have over a 100… I felt like such a nerd…**

 **REVIEW!**

 **BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
